Aokigahara
by Sylkabe
Summary: Conan, Ran, Kogoro, Haibara, Heiji, Kazuha et les détectives boys partent en voyage. Mais ce qui était sensé n'être que de banales vacances se transforme vite en cauchemars quand une affaire vielle de dix-sept ans refait surface dans la forêt de Jukai. CoAi...Suite de 'Classe verte'
1. Chapter 1

**Haha, et me revoilà pour la suite tant attendu (ou pas) de ''Classe verte'', cette histoire étant celle que j'ai préféré écrire, je pense que l'action aventure et mon genre préféré...**

 **Bref! Je sais que je n'ai ni finit ''Ran's fall'', ni ''Confession'', mais ce dernier n'est pas prioritaire, il le sera quand j'aurais finit ''Aokigahara'' et ''Ran's fall'' que je compte écrire en même temps.**

 **Dans tout les cas, je rappelle que la romance CoAi a été établi dans ''Classe verte'' et que beaucoup d'éléments dans le scenario seront en rapport avec les événements de cette fiction, donc si vous ne l'avez pas déjà fait, lisez la avant de commencer Aokigahara.**

 **Et à propos de commencer, je vous y invite!**

 **Je vous souhaite à tous une excellente lecture!**

''AI, NON !''

Conan regarda autour de lui, sans surprise, il été dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec ''le grand détective endormi'' qui en ce moment portait bien mal son nom. Kogoro s'était réveillé et grommelait en se retournant sur son matelas.

Le garçon soupira, passa sa main sur son front et remarquant que comme à peu près toute les nuits, celui ci était dégoulinant de sueur, il se leva et se dirigea lentement vers la salle de bain des Mouri.

Alors qu'il avançait dans l'un des couloir de la maison tout en faisant son possible pour ne pas se repasser son cauchemars dans sa tête, un grincement de planche le fit sursauter.

''Conan-kun ?'' En se retournant, l'interpellé pu distingué le visage de sa grande sœur d'emprunt qui, au vu de ses traits, venait juste de se réveiller.''Eh eh...Bonjour Ran-neechan, désolé de t'avoir réveiller...''

La lycéenne sourit à son tour et s'agenouilla devant le détective rajeunit.''Qu'es que tu fais debout à cette heure là ?''

N'ayant pas le temps de s'inventer une excuse valable du fait de son cerveaux encore embrumé par le sommeil, Conan décida qu'il valait mieux jouer carte sur table, il regarda au sol.''Un cauchemar, je vais juste me passer un peu d'eau sur le visage.''

''Je vois, tu est sûr que tu ne veux pas en parler'' Ran proposa.

Conan déclina la proposition et repris sa marche vers la salle de bain, ses problème de cœur ne regardais que lui, et de toute façon, lui et Ai avait conclu que pour éviter de briser l'amitié forte qui s'était formé entre eux et les détective boys, il valait mieux que leur relation reste secrète pour le moment, ce qui n'empêchait pas le détective de passer toutes ses après midi chez Agasa en compagnie de la fille adoptive de ce dernier.''Non merci Ran-neechan, c'était un mauvais rêve sans intérêt, un monstre qui me poursuit, et scroutch, mangé.''

''Oh, vraiment'' Ran se retourna vers son ''petit frère'' qui venait d'ouvrir la porte de la salle de bain.''Et tu es sûr qu'il n'y avait pas Ai-chan dans ton rêve ?''

Le détective bénit l'obscurité ambiante qui cachait son fort teint rouge. ''Hein ? N...Non...Elle n'était pas là...''

La lycéenne gloussa.''Vraiment ? A qui compte tu faire croire ça ? Même les voisin ont du t'entendre crier son nom.''

Conan souffla et referma la porte de la salle de bain, quelques seconde plus tard il était accoudé au lavabo et fixa son reflet intensément avant d'allumé le jet d'eau. Il commença à passer le liquide frai sur son front, mais une nouvelle fois, la voix d'une certaine karatéka le fit sursauté. Ran était collée à la porte de la salle d'eau un large sourire sur le visage.''Tu sais...Je me demande si tu ne m'a pas cacher quelque chose quand tu nous a raconté de ton voyage scolaire au mont Soukai.''

Tout les muscle du détective se tendirent, il répliqua mais sa voix légèrement tremblante était tout sauf convaincante.''Moi...N...Non...J'ai...Tout dit...''

Cette fois-ci, Ran éclatât de rire ce qui provoqua un nouveau grommellement de la part de Kogoro. Conan lui posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte tout en priant pour que ce rire n'ai rien à voir avec leur discussion pour le moins gênante.''Ah ah...Tu sais Conan-kun, c'est moi qui lave votre chambre à Otosan et à toi, donc si tu veux me cacher une photo, c'est le mauvais endroit !''

''Une photo ? Quelle...Oh non...'' Le détective abdiqua et ouvrit la porte révélant une Ran complètement plié en deux tenant une photo dans sa main. Ladite photo était une copie de celle prise par Yusaku dans la chambre d'hôpital du petit village dans lequel Conan et sa classe avait finit leur classe verte. Le détective rajeuni regarda longuement la photo qu'il avait garder afin d'avoir toujours sur lui une image de la scientifique qu'il chérissait tant. Mais cette faiblesse s'était apparemment retourné contre lui. Il joignit les main et ferma les yeux.''Ne...Ne dit rien à personne Ran-neechan...S'il te plaît...''

Celle-ci eu un air légèrement surpris. ''Pourquoi ? Tu n'as pas à avoir honte, c'est normal à ton âge d'aimer une fille aussi mignonne qu' Ai-chan...''

''C'est...C'est pour les détective boys...Il ne seront pas ravi d'apprendre notre relations...Et ce serait triste de briser notre amitié pour ça...''

Ran haussa les épaules et tendit la photo à Conan qui l'attrapa sans attendre.''Comme tu veux Conan-kun, je ne dirais rien à personne.''

Ne pouvant plus tenir, Kogoro se releva de son lit et fixa les deux habitants de sa maison, il pris une profonde inspiration.''SIIIILEEEEENCE !''

Les deux sursautèrent avant de retourner à leurs chambres respectives.

Petit déjeuner des Mouri, huit heure du matin. Conan finit son bol en essayant tant bien que mal d'éviter les regards complices de Ran. Celle-ci pris la parole dès qu'elle eu finit son repas. Elle tourna le regard vers son petit frère.''Ah oui, avant que tu ne parte...Je voulais te prévenir que nous allons bientôt partir pour un voyage au Mont Fugi, et que donc...'' Devant le regard interrogateur de l'intéressé, Ran soupira et repris. ''Tu sais que dans deux jours ce sont les vacances rassure moi...''

Conan eu l'air encore plus surpris.''Ah oui ? Enfin...Je veux dire, oui, bien sûr.''

Bien que n'étant pas dupe, Ran choisit d'ignorer l'aveu involontaire du détective pour se concentrer sur le sujet de discussion original.''Bien...Enfin bref, je voudrais que tu demande à...''Elle sourit.''...Ai-chan...Si elle veux nous accompagner, il y aura aussi Kazuha et Heiji...Et demande au détective boys si ils peuvent venir, compris ?''

Conan souffla.''Oui Ran-neechan...'' Si la perspective de partir juste avec Ai avait été très réjouissante pour le détective, le fait de savoir qu'ils devraient encore être discret avec leur relation ainsi que le fait que lui et elle devraient en plus agir comme si il possédaient vraiment l'âge qu'ils sont sensé avoir avait fait retomber toute son excitation.

Alors qu'il franchissait la porte, Ran le retint une nouvelle fois, lui arrachant un nouveau soupir. ''Et n'oublie pas de demander pour les Détectives Boys, hein ? Je te connais !''

Conan était à présent en route pour rejoindre la maison du professeur Agasa, il se surpris à reconnaître un nouveau panneau indicateur qui n'était pas là la veille. Il faut dire qu'en à peine un mois, il avait fait ce trajet une cinquantaine de fois, et les environnement bordant la route lui été devenus familiers. Et comme à chaque fois qu'il faisait ce trajet, un large sourire illuminait son visage. Dès qu'il eu toqué à la porte d'Agasa, celui-ci lui ouvrit et après l'avoir salué, il répondit à la question que Conan n'avait pas encore eu le temps de poser.''Ai-kun est dans sa chambre...''

Le détective remercia rapidement le vieil homme qui, de toute évidence, était habitué aux visites quotidiennes de son ancien voisin et désormais beau-fils (bien que l'âge actuel du dit beau-fils l'empêchait d'accéder à ce statut).

Haibara était allongée sur son lit, les bras croisé derrière la tête et des écouteurs sur les oreilles, ses yeux étaient fermés et toute son attention allait à la musique calme qui percevait en ce moment son cerveaux. Depuis qu'elle et son ami, et désormais petit-ami, étaient rentrés du mont Soukai, sa vie avait pris un tournant majeur, peut être un tournant encore plus grand que lors de son rajeunissement. Quand bien même elle descendait parfois dans son laboratoire, ce n'était plus une obligation pour elle, Conan lui ayant clairement fait comprendre que l'antidote définitif ne lui était plus nécessaire. Malgré tout, elle aimait la chimie et continuait ses travaux sur l'Apotoxine 4869 dans le but de créer un antidote qui saurait convenir au éventuel futurs rajeunis par son poison.

Si l'organisation était toujours une menace, la scientifique avait de grand espoir de la voir s'écrouler un jour, et de son vivant.

Elle aimait sa nouvelle vie.

Un petit bruit fit sortir la métisse de ses rêverie, on venait de toquer à la porte de sa chambre.''Qui...'' elle commença avant de regarder l'horloge accroché à quelques mètres d'elle et de constater que l'heure avait bien avancée depuis qu'elle s'était réveillée et qu'une personne au monde pouvait venir à cette heure ci toquer à sa porte.''Entre !''

Conan franchis la porte et se dirigea vers la chimiste qui venait de se lever en lui présentant un large sourire qui illuminait son visage, visage qu'un certain détective se plaisait à comparer à celui d'un ange. Le couple se salua comme à son habitude quand ils étaient en privé, comprenez par un rapide baisé.

Après avoir échangé quelques mondanités, Conan se décida à expliquer à la chimiste les raisons de son léger malaise. ''Hum...Ai tu sais...Notre projet de vacances juste tout les deux...Je crois que finalement ce ne sera pas pour tout de suite...''

Sans surprise, un petit soupir de déception s'échappa de la bouche de la métisse, être un adulte dans un corps d'enfant présentait certes quelques avantage, mais aussi beaucoup d'inconvénient.''Suis-je en droit de te demander pourquoi ?''

''Eh bien, Ran a prévus un voyage avec son père, Hattori, Kazuha...Et toi, si tu le veux bien, au Mont Fuji...''

Haibara acquiesça.''Je vois...C'est dommage pour nos vacances mais c'est toujours mieux que rien...''

''Donc, tu acceptes ?''Le garçon croisât les doigts.''Quelles raison aurais-je de ne pas suivre mon stupide détective de poche ?''

Après une nouvelle ''salutation'', Conan se décida à expliquer à Haibara le véritable problème.''En fait...Ran tient aussi à ce qu'on propose à Ayumi, Genta et Mitsuhiko de venir...''

Nouveau soupir de la scientifique voyant ses vacances passer de ''plutôt plaisant'' à ''plutôt médiocre''. Elle tenta malgré tout de se rassurer.''Il ne pourront peut être pas venir, et puis même si ils viennent, on trouvera peut être le moyen de les occuper...''

Le détective ferma les yeux en se laissant bercé par le son de la voix de son amie.''L'espoir fait vivre.''


	2. Chapitre 2: Depart

**Et voici le second chapitre, merci pour votre enthousiasme exprimé dans vos commentaire, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira malgré un gros pétage de plomb à la fin...**

 **Bonne lecture**

''Oh non, aucun problème, Mitsuhiko pourra aussi venir !''

''Oh, génial !'' Conan faussa un sourire. La jeune scientifique à ses côté remercia la mère de la petite fille avant de tourner les talons. Une fois dehors, le couple se lança un regard déçu, le détective finit par prendre la parole.''Bon...On s'y attendait, non ?''

La métisse hocha la tête ''...Si...Mais bon...Ça reste dommage...''

Conan plaça ses mains derrière sa tête.''Qui sait...Peut être que durant ce voyage, ils comprendront...''

Haibara acquiesça avant de changer de sujet de conversation.

(…...)

Kogoro regarda autour de lui, le parking où lui sa fille et le mioche qui servait de frère à cette dernière était complètement vide. Si ça ne tenait qu'a lui, le célèbre détective serait resté chez lui avec ses bières et sa télévision, mais non, sa fille tenait vraiment à ce qu'il l'accompagne.

Soudain, un bruit le fit se retourner. Un jeune homme à la peau mat accompagné par une jeune fille aux cheveux noir lui faisait un signe de la main.

Ran sourit et pointa le duo du doigt.''Eh ! Voila Heiji et Kazuha !''

Conan se retourna à son tour et s'empressa d'essayer de faire comprendre à son ami que...

''Salut K...''

En voyant le regard à la fois noir et paniqué du détective rajeuni, l'habitant d'Osaka mima un toussotement.''K...Conan-kun...Comment...Comment ça vas ?''

L'intéressé eu un soupir de soulagement, après la révélation involontaire qu'il avait du faire à Ran quelques jours plus tôt, ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de lui révéler son identité.''Très bien Hattori, parfaitement bien...'' Une petite silhouette se profilant au loin, il décida d'écourter la conversation. Il baissa la voix.''Je vais devoir m'éclipser trois seconde, si tu dit quoi que ce soit à Ran sur moi, je te garanti que de détective je pourrais très vite devenir meurtrier...''

Le jeune basané sourit en laissant échapper un petit rire.''Compris Kudo, mais fait vite, je ne sais pas si je résisterais à la tentation...''

Voyant Conan s'approcher, Haibara sourit et cessa sa marche. Dès que le garçon fut arrivé à sa hauteur, elle le saluât prestement lui rappelant de ce fait qu'Heiji avait toujours le regard posé sur eux deux et que pour éviter les problèmes, il devraient une fois encore se faire discret. Le détective de l'est empoigna donc la valise de la métisse et se contenta de la proximité entre elle est lui en guise de salutation.

La scientifique se joigni donc au groupe qui s'était formé devant le van et qui avait depuis accueilli trois enfants accompagnés de leur parents et pour l'un, de sa sœur. La dite sœur se mit à la hauteur de son petit frère dès qu'elle aperçu le couple d'adulte rajeunis.''Mitsu-kun ! C'est bien celle là que tu aime ?! Hein?!''

Le visage de Mitsuhiko passa à l'écarlate tendit qu'il essayait tant bien que mal de réfuter l'aveu involontaire exprimé par sa sœur.

Haibara détourna le regard de la scène. _Pauvre gosse..._ Pensa t-elle.

Après avoir échangé quelques banalités, les parents se séparèrent de leur enfants et firent demis-tours. Après quelques secondes de silence, le moment tant redouté arriva et Ran pris la parole. ''...Bon...Qui s'assoit où..?''

Comme elle s'y attendait, ce fut un ramassis de réponse tout bonnement incompréhensible qui arriva à ses oreilles. ''STOOOOOP !''

Tout le monde se calma. Elle repris.''Déjà, nous sommes neuf, le van ne comprend que huit places.'' Elle tourna son regard vers le couple rajeunis.''Je propose donc que Conan-kun et Ai-chan partagent un siège à l'avant, ça vous vas ?''

Ils étaient tout deux tenté de refuser pour effacer tout soupçons sur leur relation, mais finalement, ils se rendirent compte qu'il valait mieux faire rapidement et calmement comprendre la situation aux détectives boys plutôt que de la cacher indéfiniment. La métisse se décida à répondre ''Ça nous vas.''

''Bien''

Mitsuhiko jeta un regard noir à son rival qui se contenta d' hausser les épaules.

Conan sursauta, la main d'Haibara venait de se poser sur son épaule. Il se retourna, pour voir le regard inexpressif de la métisse se planter dans le siens.''Tu lui as dit n'es ce pas...''

L'intéressé se gratta l'arrière de la tête.''Elle à trouvé la photo...Mais je lui ai fait promettre de n'en parler à personne.''

Haibara réfléchit quelques instant avant d'acquiescer.''Soit, mais essai d'être plus vigilant...''

''Promis.''

Ran se pinça le menton.''Hum...Je vais me mettre juste derrière avec Heiji et Kazuha et les enfants seront derrière, ça vous vas ?''

le petite troupe acquiesça, trop pressé de partir pour certains et trop fatigué pour protester pour d'autres.

Ainsi, après avoir déposé les multiples bagages pesants mais néanmoins nécessaires au bon fonctionnement du voyage, tout le monde s'assit à la place que Ran leur avait désigné. Une heure plus tard, la grande voiture bleu passait devant les dernière maison des quartiers résidentiels se juxtaposant à la bordure de la mégapole. Ran se retourna et regarda la rangée de siège derrière elle, elle ne pu que constater que les enfants s'ennuyaient ferme, elle se retourna à nouveau afin de vérifier si le couple assis devant elle était dans le même état que leur camarade. Conan et Haibara discutaient à voix basse et Ran eu le privilège d'apercevoir un sourire sur les lèvres de la scientifique alors que celle-ci venait de lancer l'une de ses fameuse pique au détective qui sourit à son tour. La lycéenne décida d'ignorer les deux enfants devant elle et se retourna une dernière fois vers les détectives boys. ''Vous savez, le temps passe plus vite quand on s'amuse, et on en à bien pour trois heures.'' (NDA : Ok, pour avoir vérifier Tokio-Fuji en voiture c'est plus 2h que 3...)

Ayumi décolla son nez de la vitre qui commençait à être recouverte de buée pour dirigé son regard vers Ran. Les deux autres écoliers l'imitèrent.''Ran-neechan à une idée de jeu ?''

La jeune femme acquiesça avant de se plonger dans ses souvenirs.''Quand j'étais petite, Shinichi et moi jouions beaucoup à ce jeu durant les long trajets, il fallait prendre une ou deux couleur chacun et compter le nombre de voitures de cette couleur, à la fin, celui avec le plus grand nombre gagnait !''

Genta leva le poing en l'air.''Je prend les bleu ! C'est la couleur des anguilles !''

Ayumi s'ecria.''Et moi les blanches !''

Mitsuhiko réfléchit un instant avant de fermer les yeux et de lever l'index.''Je prend les noirs, en ce moment c'est ce qui circule le plus.''

Ran se rassit dans sa position d'origine avant d'ajouter.''Alors je prend les grises...Tu veux aussi jouer Kazuha ?''

La jeune habitante d'Osaka tourna sa sa tête vers son ami avant de sourire.''Pourquoi pas, je prend...Les rouges. Et toi Heiji, tu veux jouer ?''

Le détective brusquement tiré de ses pensés mit quelques seconde à répondre, il déclina la proposition.''Non merci, je suis un peu fatigué en ce moment...''

Bien qu'elle se doutait déjà de la réponse, Ran pris la peine de demander a son petit frère et son amie si ils désiraient participer, ceux-ci déclinèrent poliment la proposition avant de se remettre à leur discutions discrète.

''Tant pis pour vous. Alors, vous êtes prêts, trois, deux, un, COMPTEZ !''

Ce fut le début d'une bataille silencieuse, d'une guerre sans merci entre partisans du rouge et du bleu, du noir et du blanc, du rouge et du gris. Bientôt, le véhicule se changea en un véritable champ de bataille ou chaque armée, le regard plongé vers l'horizon, cherchait la faille lui permettant de prendre un avantage décisif sur ses adversaires tout aussi vigilant. Loin des cratère, en bordure du no-man's-land, deux spectateurs regardant dépité le spectacle de violence qui se déroule sous leur yeux.

''ROUGE ! DIX NEUF !''

''BLANC ! VINGT !''

Les deux adultes rajeunis se regardèrent. Décidément ces vacances ne commençaient pas bien...


	3. Chapitre 3: Surprise

**Toutouloulou ! Voici enfin le chapitre 4 ! Rien à dire sinon que j'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire et que j'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

 **Ah si, j'ai remarqué dans les commentaire qu'une vaillant lecteur anglophone du pseudo de D-t-c-h-men aurait souhaitait de moi que je traduise ma fiction dans la langue de Shakespeare...Malheureusement, je doute que mon anglais soit assez bon pour entreprendre une traduction et je ne sais pas si cette fiction plaira à beaucoup...Je m'excuse donc auprès de toi d-t-c-h-men...**

 **Bonne lecture !**

La voiture ralentit. Ayumi baillât.''Blanche...Cent...Ouhhaaaa...Cinquante-six...''

Mitsuhiko décolla son front de la vitre et constata que Genta s'était endormis ce qui réduisait le nombre de concurrents potentiel à son score. Kogoro appuya finalement une ultime fois sur la pédale de frein, le véhicule s'arrêta. ''CENT-QUATRE VINGT DIX-HUIT !''

Ran se retourna et sourit à Mitsuhiko qui commençait à énoncer les raisons de son «exploit» et de sa victoire. Mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à le féliciter elle aussi, une petite voix la fit se retourner à nouveau.''Ça vous dérangerais de faire moins de bruit, Ai dort encore, et elle a du sommeil à rattraper...''

Les trois détectives boys se relevèrent sur le coup.''Eh ! Depuis quand Haibara-san t'as t-elle donné le droit de l'appeler par son prénom ?''

Conan se figea alors qu'il comprenait son erreur, il tentais d'expliquer que tout ceci était une méprise stupide mais son bégaiement et les rire de Ran n'aidait pas à le crédibilisé.

Ayumi n'écoutait déjà plus ses explication, ses yeux étaient plongé dans le vague. Elle sentait bien que ce garçon qu'elle aimait n'éprouvait pour elle que de l'amitié, et ce malgré tout les efforts qu'elle avait déployé, mais elle s'accommodait de cette proximité se disant que le temps rapproche les amis.

Dès son entré dans Teitan, ce jeune garçon portant de large lunette semblait un peu étrange, un peu trop mature et intelligents pour son âge, c'est ce qui l'avait rendu populaire auprès des élèves de la classe. Ayumi avait donc commencer à s'interroger sur ce Conan Edogawa, et après quelques temps, elle se rendit compte qu'elle pourrait passer toute sa vie à ses cotés, après tout, elle était la fille la plus proche de lui à part Ran-chan, et le petit détective ne pouvait pas se marier avec une jeune femme ayant dix ans de plus que lui.

Ayumi avait donc de grands espoirs de finir sa vie avec ce petit génie, le champion de l'école. Jusqu'à un certain jour. Une journée banale sinon l'arrivé d'une nouvelle élève à Teitan, Ayumi avait lu son nom dans le bureau du directeur, Haibara, soit ''cendre'' et ''tristesse''. La petite fille s'impatienta donc de la venu d'un potentiel nouveau camarade de jeu. Mais dès le premier pas de cette Haibara Ai dans la salle de classe, Ayumi sentit que quelque chose clochait avec elle. Si tout les élèves masculins s'était accordé à dire que cette métisse était magnifique et que son visage tenait plus de l'ange que de l'écolière, son regard glaçait le sang, un regard froid, dénué de sentiments, et terriblement calculateur. Les deux orbes bleu avaient scannés la salle et s'étaient arrêtés sur le garçon que convoitait toute les fille de la classe Ayumi comprise. Elle se dirigea vers la place à coté de lui qui était vide par le plus grand des miracle. Ce choix intrigua Ayumi autant qu'il la vexa mais elle choisit de ne pas le montrer et invita même cette fameuse métisse à rejoindre son groupe d'ami à la fin des cours.  
Mais la réaction d'Haibara ne fut pas celle espérait et elle se dégagea de l'emprise de la fillette au serre-tête rose avant de finalement accepter l'invitation après avoir appris que Conan faisait lui aussi partie du groupe, ce nouveau détaille mis une nouvelle fois Ayumi mal à l'aise.

Plus tard, durant cette même journée, le groupe de petits détectives fut mis en joue par une faussaire et ses acolytes, comme à son habitude, le héro du cœur d'Ayumi sauva la situation, mais cette fois-ci, il ne fut pas le seul. La nouvelle élève empêchât la faussaire de récupérer une arme, elle pris le pistolet, visa quelques centimètre au dessus de l'épaule de la femme habillée de noir et tira, ce qui débloqua la situation.

A partir de ce moment, Ayumi remarqua que la relation entre sa nouvelle amie et l'élu de son cœur évoluait. Si le premier jour Conan s'était montré plus que distant, ils pouvaient au bout d'un mois seulement se comprendre sans même se parler.

Finalement, ils avaient tout deux sauver la classe d'une tueuse en série alors que ladite classe passait des vacances en montagne. Et depuis ce moment, Ayumi avait commencer à perdre espoir. Elle pouvait voir les regards qu'envoyait le petit détective à la métisse, elle pouvait voir les sourires que celle-ci lui adressait, elle pouvait voir que ces deux là était plus proche que jamais, elle pouvait voir que si Conan aimait quelqu'un, ce n'était ni elle, ni Ran, mais bien celle qu'Ayumi considérait maintenant comme une grande sœur.

Une larme coula sur la joue de la petite fille alors qu'Haibara se réveillait, les justifications de Conan ayant entraînés encore plus de protestation de la part de Mitsuhiko et Genta.

''Alors c'est ici ?'' Genta demanda.

Ran mis ses main sur ses hanches, appréciant l'air de la montagne, les foret de conifères et la poésie que dégageait l'endroit. C'était la première fois qu'elle organisait un voyage elle même, elle se sentait forte et adulte. Bien sûr, elle aurait adoré partager ces vacances avec Shinichi, mais le souvenir du détective se brouillait au fur et à mesure que les jours passaient, Le fils des Kudo disparaissait de sa vie aussi simplement qu'il y était apparu des années plus tôt.

''Exactement, j'ai loué quelques chambre dans ce chalet, mais il vas d'abords falloir rencontrer les propriétaires.''

Kogoro monta la dernière marche de l'escalier menant à l'immense maison de bois. Il s'écroula sur une roche voisine en essayant tant bien que mal de reprendre son souffle. Son corps n'était plus tout jeune et le tabac n'aidait pas.''Ran...Dit moi qu'ils ont de quoi boire...''

''Tout à fait Mr Mouri.'' Tout le groupe se retourna pour voir un homme et une femme d'une soixantaine d'année leur souriant, la femme tenait dans ses main un plateau sur lequel était posé une carafe d'eau, des gobelet de bois, ainsi que quelques biscuit sablés.''Puis-je vous servir un verre ?''

Bien que le ''Grand détective endormis'' eu préféré un petit verre de saké pour se désaltéré, il ne fit pas la fine bouche et salua les nouveau arrivant tout en leur faisant signe qu'il acceptait leur boisson avec grand plaisir.

Tout le groupe l'imitât et quelques seconde plus tard, tous étaient assis sur l'épais mur de pierre entourant la demeure.

''Alors ainsi vous êtes ce fameux détective dont tout le monde parle en ville.'' Le vieil homme déclara.

Kogoro eclata de rire avant de se ressaisir et de s'exprimer sur sa renommé grandissante et sur le fait qu'il ne pensait pas que ses fait d'arme arriverais jusqu'à un village aussi reculé que celui-ci.

Pendant que le détective continuais ce qui était devenu un monologue qui n'intéressait plus personne, Haibara se pencha vers Conan.''Qu'es qui ce passe, pourquoi la propriétaire nous regarde t-elle comme ça.''

Celui-ci se pencha à son tour vers la chimiste.''Tu as remarqué ? J'ai l'impression qu'elle connaît nos visages mais qu'elle cherche à placer des noms dessus...''

''Possible...Mais je ne vois vraiment pas comment elle pourrais...''

La petite métisse ne pu finir sa phrase. La vieille femme venait de les pointés du doigt.''Vous...Vous êtes bien Egodawa Conan et Haidara Ai, c'est ça ?''

Ran tourna le regard vers la propriétaire en cherchant à comprendre.''Edogawa Conan et Haibara Ai...C'est ça...Mais comment vous pouvez...''

Elle eu un petit rire.''Oh mais vous savez, ce n'est pas parce qu'on habite en montagne dans un petit village reculé que l'on ne regarde pas la télévision...Et quand bien même, on a les journaux !''

Heiji se retourna vers le couple rajeuni.''Vous êtes passez à la télé ! Et dans les journaux ? Et vous ne m'avez pas dit !''

Le vieux propriétaire continua.''Le village où vous étiez avec votre classe il y à deux mois...Il se trouve à moins d'une heure de route du notre. Alors on en à entendu parler de ces deux mômes qui ont supprimés une tueuse en série, sauvé leur classe et frôlés la mort !''

La propriétaire du chalet se leva et trottina jusqu'à la porte d'entré de la demeure. Elle en ressortit quelques minute plus tard, trois journaux dans la main. Elle pris à nouveau place dans le groupe, éloigna le plateau dont tout les sablés avait disparu dans le ventre sans fond de Genta et ouvrit les trois quotidiens.''C'est incroyable ça...Vous ne saviez même pas qu'on avait fait des articles sur vous !''

Effectivement, comme disait le vieille femme, trois article d'une trentaine de ligne avait pour sujet le courage de ces deux enfants de sept et huit ans.

(NDA : Oui, je reprend sept et huit, apparemment ça vous gênais dans Classe verte)

''Whoa ! Mais...Vous ne nous avaient rien dit !''

Ayumi leva la tête vers son ami dont le large pull rouge couvert de miettes révélait la raison de son inattention.''Genta...Ils ne le savaient pas eux même, comment veux tu qu'ils te préviennent.''

Mitsuhiko s'offusqua.''Et il ne parle même pas de nous, alors que c'est grâce à notre appel que vous êtes en vie.''

Les articles étaient en effet plutôt imprécis, tous était d'accord pour signaler que deux écolier avaient franchis les montagnes, traversés une ancienne carrière de marbre, fait exploser ladite mine et de ce fait tuer la psychopathe qui tentait de les éliminer, puis ils avaient marchés quelques heures dans la neige avant de évanouir dans le froid et d'être retrouvé par des bûcherons. Le tout accompagné de quelques photo.

Tout le groupe s'était extasié devant la nouvelle et la discussion avait complètement délaisser les fait d'arme de Kogoro Mouri. Tout le groupe hormis Kogoro qui ne comprenais plus ce qui se passait, et Heiji qui était en train de faire germer une petite idée dans sa tête, une idée toute simple et à priori absurde mais qui lui plaisait bien.

Loin, loin de là, à la lisière d'une foret cauchemardesque, un homme tourna une nouvelle fois le regard vers la photo que son appareil venait de prendre, il zooma fortement dessus et compara l'image ainsi obtenue avec celle d'une petite page de journal quotidien du coin. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage. ''Ceux sont eux...'' Murmura t-il à lui même.


	4. Chapter 4: L'océan des péchés

**Et voila le chapitre 4!**

 **La suite de Ran's fall est en cour d'écriture, mais je suis tellement fier du scenario d'Aokigahara que je pense que cette fiction va être un peu privilégiée ^^**

 **Quoi qu'il en soit, ne cherchez pas Aokigahara sur google image je tient à vous!**

 **Bonne lecture !**

La femme au cheveux gris posa le plateau désormais vide de toute denrée sur un petit bar non loin de là. ''Au fait, nous ne nous sommes même pas présenté, je suis Gaku Hiroko, et mon mari...''

''Inuko Kaori.''Celui ci déclara. Un léger sourire au visage.

Kogoro porta sa main à son menton.''Inuko Kaori...Kaori...Inuko...Ça me dit quelques chose...''

Celui-ci rigola, c'était un homme d'une soixantaine d'année mais qui en paraissait cinq de plus, la majorité de ses cheveux et de sa barbe était déjà blanc et il lui manquait plus d'une dents.''Un défenseur de la justice comme vous, ça ne m'étonne pas.''

Conan soupira avant de prendre son air le plus enfantin.'' L'affaire Kane Ywako ! Vous étiez l'un des survivant de l'équipe de tournage non ?''

Le vieil homme s'agenouilla à la hauteur du détective rajeunis.''Presque gamin, j'étais le guide de l'équipe...''

Une étincelle d'intelligence passa dans les yeux de Kogoro.''Kane Ywako ! Mais oui !'' Il se retourna à son tour vers Conan.''...Mais...C'était il y à plus de quinze ans cette affaire, comment peux tu la connaître?''

''C'est...Hum...C'est...C'est Shinichi-niichan qui ma raconté les grandes lignes...'' Il pu remarquer le regard insistant de la chimiste alors qu'elle pointait discrètement les vrai enfants du doigt.''Mais il ne m'en a pas trop dit, il disait que ce n'était pas de mon âge.''

Kogoro ne preta pas attention aux explication de Conan et expliqua l'affaire à Heiji qui étrangement n'en avais pas eu vent, certes il n'aimait pas ce détective lycéen arrogant, mais le fait de pouvoir l'humilier en publique en lui expliquant une affaire dont il n'avais jamais entendu parler était plutôt plaisant.''C'était il y a dix-sept ans, il y avais une équipe de tournage dans le coin, ils tournaient une émission qui marchait plutôt bien. On prenais une star très connu et on l'envoyait faire un petit séjour d'une semaine dans un endroit peu connu mais très atypique. Pour l'émission qui nous intéresse, ils avaient envoyé le milliardaire Kane Ywako dans la forêt juste en bas...''Il désigna du doigt l'océan d'arbre quelques centaines de mètres en contrebas.''Ce mec, Ywako, c'était un milliardaire très célèbre pour ses exploits, il a battu un record de profondeur en construisant un sous-marin dont il avait lui même créé les plans, il à escalader tout les plus grand pics du monde...Enfin bref, il avait lui même choisit de séjourné dans cette forêt. Et pour prouver qu'il n'avais peur de rien et que son argent n'y était pour rien dans sa réussite, il s'y est rendu avec la quasi-totalité de ses livres de conte, de ses certificats de Possession de terre, de ses contrats, de son argents...Enfin bref, tout ce qui avait de l'importance à ses yeux.''

Ran et Kazuha ne respirais plus depuis un moment, toutes deux étaient captivées par le récit.

Kogoro alluma une cigarette et la porta à ses lèvres.''Mais le voyage a mal tourné pour lui, et pour toute l'équipe d'ailleurs, combien y a t-il eu de survivant ?''

Le propriétaire, Inuko Kaori, leva quatre de ses doigts.''Moi, le guide culturel, et deux membre de l'équipe de tournage...Quand on est partit on était douze.''

Ran demanda.''Mais...qu'es qu'il c'est passé dans cette forêt pour que tout dérape comme ça ? Ce n'est qu'une forêt !''

Gaku Iroko regarda Ran un léger sourire au coin des lèvres.''C'est que voyez vous mademoiselle Mouri, cette forêt n'est pas une forêt parmi d'autre...''

Elle se dirigea vers la fenêtre, elle s'apprêtait à reprendre quand une petite voix l'empêcha de continuer.

La métisse aux cheveux châtain dirigea son regard vers le sol.''Nous sommes à Jukai pas vrai...''

Le vieux propriétaire acquiesça silencieusement, il était curieux de voir ce que cette étrange petite fille allait pouvoir dire à propos du village ou il avait toujours résidé.

''Alors cette forêt...''

Elle releva la tête pour croiser le regard de tout le groupe.''Cette forêt...C'est Aokigahara n'est-ce pas...La forêt des suicides...''

Kazuha se baissa à la hauteur de la chimiste.''Ne dit pas de bêtise...Comment voudrais tu que...''

Heiji posa sa main sur l'épaule de son amie.''Non...Elle à raison...J'en ai entendu parler aussi.''

Conan attrapa le bras de la scientifique et s'approcha de son oreille.''Comment...Tu en as entendu parler...Ne me dit pas que...''

Les yeux d'Haibara fixèrent à nouveau le sol moquetté du chalet.''Tout juste...J'ai songé plusieurs fois à y faire un petit tour. Mais il semblerais que l'organisation n'avais pas envie de me payer le voyage.''

Conan déposa un rapide baisé sur les joues de la métisse, profitant du fait que tout le groupe s'était réunis devant la grande baie vitré donnant sur Aokigahara.''Je suis désolé Ai...Je ne voulais pas te le rappeler...''

''Ce n'est rien, il faut apprendre à vivre avec son passé...''

Le duo se dirigea à son tour vers la fenêtre. Le vieux propriétaire regardais l'océan de verdure en souriant, comme si devant lui se dressait un monstre qu'il avait réussit à enchaîner.''...Vous savez, on apprend à vivre avec, ce qui est sûr, c'est que dans le village, personne ne s'y aventure à part moi, et encore, je ne m'enfonce pas trop dedans.''

La femme du locuteur continua pour son mari.''Seul un tiers des morts de cette forêt son du au suicide, le reste, c'est des vacancier ou des aventuriers qui s'y perdent. Il y a trois mille hectares d'arbres là en bas...Et quand les visiteurs ne se perdent pas dans ce labyrinthes végétale, c'est qu'ils ont trouvés la mort dans une crevasse.''

''Donc si vous n'avez pas peur de la mort, des cadavres, des animaux sauvages, des crevasse, et des Yurei, vous pourrez y faire un tour.''

Les détectives boys, qui frissonnaient déjà depuis plusieurs minutes faillirent évanouir quand le mot ''Yurei'' fut prononcé.

Genta attrapa la min de Ran.''On ira pas la bas, dit...On ira pas !''

La lycéenne rassura le fils des Kojima.''Ne t'en fait pas Genta, on passera à coté mais pas dedans, et puis, on auras notre guide !''

Le dit ''guide'' sourit aux enfants en leur expliquant que pour rien au monde il n'emmènerais des touristes dans un endroit aussi dangereux.

Finalement, le groupe quitta la baie vitré pour se diriger vers le bar où Gaku leur distribua les trois clés des chambres qu'ils avaient loués.

Ran procéda à la distribution des lits.''Alors...Heiji et Papa, vous partagez la même chambre...''Les deux grognèrent mais acceptèrent leur clé.''Moi je vais partager ma chambre avec Kazuha.'' Elle donna la clé à son amie.''Et les enfants partagerons une chambre.'' Elle donna la clé restante à Haibara qui la mis dans sa poche avant d'essayer de calmer les détectives boys qui couraient déjà partout dans les couloirs.

Ran se pencha vers son petit frère involontaire qui s'apprêtait à rejoindre la petite chimiste.''Désolé Conan-kun, quand j'ai loué les chambres, je ne savais pas encore que tu aurais voulu être seul avec Ai-chan...''

L'interpellé se retourna.''Quoi ! Mais...Hehe...Ran-neechan...Ca ne me pose aucun problème, pourquoi penses tu que j'aurais voulu partager une chambre juste avec elle ?''

En guise de réponse, le détective du se contenter d'un énigmatique sourire de sa ''sœur''.

''Alors c'est ici ?'' Haibara posa ses main sur ses hanches, l'endroit paraissait plutôt confortable, une pièce faite de panneaux de bois placé entre d'épaisse poutres. Une fenêtre permettait à quelques rayons de soleil d'illuminer la pièce qui restait malgré tout dans une légère obscurité. Quelques tableaux était pendus aux murs, tous représentaient la foret ou la montagne. Au sol, un lourd tapis rouge orangé doté de motifs abstrait recouvrait une grande partie du planché de la pièce.

Les cinq enfants déposèrent leur affaires dans la chambre avant de remarquer un tout petit problème.''Eh ! Il n'y a que quatre lits !''Mitsuhiko s'exclama.

Genta proposa de partager son lit avec Ayumi mais celle-ci refusa en lui expliquant que son surpoids serait un problème. Mitsuhiko aurais aimer proposer la même chose à Haibara ou même à Ayumi mais il n'osait pas se prononcer. Finalement Les deux adultes rajeunis se regardèrent en rougissant.''J'accepte, Edogawa, mais ne t'avise pas de t'approcher trop près de moi.''

''Compris.''

Malgré ce petit instant de comédie plutôt bien joué, Ayumi pu apercevoir que cet accord entre ses amis n'était qu'une mise en scène. Elle jura intérieurement pour ne pas avoir proposé à Conan de dormir avec elle tant qu'elle pouvait le faire.

La porte s'ouvrit alors que les cinq déposaient leurs affaires. La figure basané d'Heiji Hattori apparu dans l'encadrement de la porte.''K...Conan-kun, je peux te parler deux minutes ?''

Celui-ci acquiesça tout en gardant son visage neutre, il avait bien vu le petit sourire de son rival, et se doutait que cette conversation ne lui plairait que très peu. Mais il était aussi curieux de voir si son instinct d'héritier de Holmes avait vu juste quand aux intentions du grand détective de l'ouest.

''J'arrive Hattori...''


	5. Chapter 5: Relations humaines

**Bon...Chapitre vraiment cour...Mais néanmoins nécessaire...**

 **J'espère qu'il vous plaira malgré tout !**

''Alors Hattori, que me vaut cette discutions ?'' Conan demanda.

Lui et le grand détective de l'ouest marchaient alors sur la promenade faisant le tour de la propriété ou le chalet était installé. Le soleil était en ce moment même en train de décliner et l'océan vert qui constituait Aokigahara s'assombrissait un peu plus à chaque seconde.

''Votre voyage de classe au mont Soukai...''

Le détective rajeuni le coupa.''Si c'est pour les journaux que tu t'inquiète, c'était une blague de mes parents, comme ce village est plutôt perdu, ils m'ont dit que cette histoire ne serait jamais diffusée à grande échelle, et quand bien même se serait le cas, ils en prendraient l'entière responsabilité et empêcheraient sa diffusion...Rapport à l'organisation...''

''Bien...Bien, bien, bien...''

Ils marchèrent tout deux encore quelques minutes, Conan était assez content de retrouver son rival et ce sentiment était réciproque, ainsi, ils décidèrent silencieusement de continuer la petite promenade qu'ils avaient entrepris, et qui de toute façon se terminerais là où elle avait commencé, cet à dire à l'entré de l'hôtel.

''...Mais en fait, ce n'était pas du tout ça que je voulais te demander...''

Le détective rajeunit laissa échapper un jurons quelconque alors qu'il leva trop rapidement la tête vers son rival pour permettre à ses vertèbres de suivre le mouvement. Ils cachât tant bien que mal la petite douleur qui avait germée au milieu de sa nuque.''Vraiment ? Exprime toi dans ce cas...''

Heiji se pencha vers son rival rajeuni tout en continuant sa marche rapide.''Votre voyage donc, il s'est bien passé quelque chose avec la petite neechan...Non ?''

Conan se maudit intérieurement pour être un si mauvais acteur quand il s'agissait de jouer indifférence face à quelqu'un qui faisait battre son cœur.''Hattori...Pourquoi Ran t'a t-elle invité ?''

''Je n'en sais pas plus que toi, mais tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, et c'est moi qui suis en position de force en ce moment.''

''Eh bien...Tu as tout deviné apparemment, alors que veux tu que je te dise...'' Conan prononça avec agacement.

Heiji laissa rechaper un rire entre la moquerie et le sadisme.''Mais...Je veux que tu me le dise par toi même «Conan-kun»...Allez répète...Je suis...''

Le détective de l'est ne desserra pas les lèvres.

Le basané plissa les yeux sans perdre son sourire.''...Je suis fou amoureux..''

''Écoute Hattori, ça a déjà été assez dur pour moi d'admettre que je puisse aimer une pseudo-criminelle dans le corps d'une enfant de huit ans...Alors essai de ne pas en rajouter, car moi aussi j'ai des choses que je pourrais dire à Kazuha.'' Il répliqua.

Heiji se redressa et perdit son sourire triomphant.''Pfff...Tu sais Kudo, je pense que tu devrais t'acheter de l'humour, ça ne te ferais pas de mal.''

''Je m'y emploierais, promis...Mais si tu dit quoi que ce soit à quelqu'un, je t'égorge et je fait bouffer ton cadavre par un ours des montagnes unijambiste, compris ?''

''Ça marche, je m'en souviendrais...''

La petite promenade se termina donc dans le silence.

Devant la large porte de bois clair et de plexiglas du chalet, une jeune femme au cheveux noirs et une petite fille aux cheveux châtain patientaient, Kazuha et Haibara. Le repas allez être servit d'un instant à l'autre et deux des convives avaient eu excellente idée de partir à ce moment là, les deux jeunes femmes avaient donc été désignés pour monter la garde devant la porte afin de prévenir Heiji et Conan quand ceux-ci seraient en vu.

Kazuha jeta un coup d'œil à la fillette qui était adossé à un mur à un mètre d'elle. Elle avait remarqué la tête que faisait cette étrange petite fille, elle se dit que cette expression n'avait rien à faire sur un visage aussi jeune.''Quelque chose ne vas pas Ai-chan ?''

La chimiste tourna son regard vers l'habitante d'Osaka avant de reprendre son masque vide de toute expression.''C'est Haibara, et non, tout vas bien...''

''Oh...'' Kazuha répondit. La petite métisse n'avait visiblement aucune envie de parler. Mais si Ran avait réussit à trouver un cœur dans cette fille, il n'y avait pas de raison qu'elle, la meilleur amie de Ran, en soit incapable. Kazuha retenta sa chance.

''Comment ça se passe à l'école A..Haibara-chan..?''

La scientifique soupira, elle était fatiguée et n'avais aucune envie de parler quelqu'un d'autre qu'a un certain détective rajeunit.''Demandez ça à quelqu'un qui ne dors pas en cour.''

L'amie d'enfance d'Heiji esquissa un sourire.''Tu peux me tutoyer tu sais...Mais tu n'as pas peur pour ton avenir, si tu n'es pas attentive en cour...Et puis que vont penser tes parents ?''

Haibara décida qu'il était temps d'arrêter cette conversation qui de toute façon n'avait pas grand intérêt.''Je pense que si mes parents étaient encore en vie, ils penseraient que je me suis très bien débrouillée pour réussir à avoir un avenir...''

Kazuha comprit que la fillette n'avait pas envie de continuer à parler. Elle réfléchit donc au sens de ses paroles. Apparemment, cette enfant était orpheline et ne devait pas être trop mauvaise en cour...Mais peut être que ce n'était qu'une blague destinée à terminer la conversation. Elle choisit quand même de s'excuser.

''Eh Kudo, regarde qui t'attend devant la porte.'' Heiji eu un sourire moqueur.

''Ferme là Hattori. En plus je crois apercevoir quelqu'un d'autre...''

Après que les explications eu été faites des raison de l'un et l'autre des groupes à ce trouver en ces lieux, Kazuha et Heiji pénétrèrent le chalet laissant Haibara et Conan quelques mètres derrière.

Le détective se dirigea vers le petite métisse.''...Il a remarqué lui aussi...Je t'avais dit que je n'étais pas un bon acteur...''

Haibara lui sourit.''L'expérience se gagne au pris de nombreux échec, non ?

Conan sourit à son tour, acquiesça et tout deux entrèrent à leur tour dans l'hôtel.

Ils retrouvèrent tout le groupe, dors et déjà assis autour de l'une de nombreuse tables. Quelques chaises étant vide, Le détective rajeuni déduit que ce devait être un buffet et le large meuble couvert de victuailles au centre de la pièce lui donna raison.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, alors que tout le groupe était attablé, le propriétaire, Inuko Kaori, se dirigea vers eux et prit la parole.''Si vous n'êtes pas top pressé de partir sur les flans de la montage, demain, nous pourrons faire un tour dans le village, je suis certains que beaucoup vous reconnaîtrons.''

Leur âge les empêchant de contester, le couple rajeuni se tue et laissait le champ libre à Ran qui déclara qu'elle serais ravit de rencontrer les habitants de Jukai. Une heure fut donc fixée pour la visite et tout le monde pu se concentrer sur le contenu de son assiette.

Quelques tables plus loin, une silhouette observait la table où les deux faux enfants étaient assis, il sourit, reconsidéra ses projets, et pris quelques notes dans son carnet.

 _Demain. Après une visite. Montagne. Aokigahara. Mouri/Hattori/Edogawa/Haibara.  
_ Il jeta un nouveau coup d'œil à la table et se sourit à lui même.

 _''Patience...''_


	6. Chapter 6: Reveil difficile

**Houhou, très long chapitre pour une fois...**

 **Bon, je suis conscient qu'en apparence, il ne fasse pas vraiment avancer le scenario, mais ce n'est qu'une apparence, et il est surtout centré sur les personnages.**

 **Bref, merci pour tout vos commentaires, et bonne lecture !**

Une paupière s'ouvrit dans l'obscurité de la chambre. Conan grommela et remarqua que sa gorge était plus sèche que jamais, il se dit que le sommeil ne lui viendrais pas si il ne réagissait pas et il ouvrit sa seconde paupière. Il se redressa et jeta un œil au petit corps blottit contre lui. Il se sourit à lui même et se leva le plus calmement possible. Alors qu'il atteignait la poignée de la porte, une petite lumière, attira son regard. Dans le plus grand silence, le détective s'approcha de la fenêtre et l'ouvrit tout en pestant contre le grincement occasionné par cette action. La nuit était tout à fait calme, en se penchant par la fenêtre, il pouvait voir le petit village où il logeait. Deux ou trois bâtiment étaient illuminés, il devait s'agir de bar et de bistrots. Toutefois, la lumière de ces bâtiments n'étant pas visible sans chercher à la voir, Conan déplaça son regard et scruta l'horizon pour finalement apercevoir une petite lumière.

Une lumière extrêmement faible mais qui se déplaçait sur le flan de la montagne. _Une...Lampe torche ?_

Le détective fronça les sourcilles. _Pas de doutes, c'est bien le faisceau d'une torche électrique...Mais le propriétaire à assuré qu'il était le seul à s'approcher d'Aokigahara, et rentrer dans cette forêt à cette heure serais du suicide..._

Une étincelle passa soudainement dans les yeux de Conan, cette lumière serait elle émise par un homme cherchant le repos éternel dans la forêt de Jukai, mais rapidement, il écarta cette possibilité, le flan de la montagne n'était pas le chemin le plus rapide pour accéder à l'océan d'arbres. Alors qu'il continuais de s'interroger, la lumière visible par intermittence finit par ne plus réapparaître, le détective rajeuni s'interrogea encore quelques temps à la lumière de la lune avant d'une petite voix le face sursauter.''Qu'es qui ce passe ?''

Conan se retourna pour apercevoir le visage angélique d'une petite chimiste à moins d'un mètre du siens.''Pas grand chose, j'ai juste vu une lumière au loin, rien de plus.''

Haibara s'approcha du rebord de la fenêtre et inspira un grand coup. Son regard se perdit dans l'immensité du paysage montagneux. Le petit garçon à ses coté posa sa main derrière son dos, il fut pris d'une soudaine envie de refermer la fenêtre et de retourner s'allonger avec à ses cotés une certaine métisse rajeunie. Il le fit savoir en écartant doucement la scientifique de l'ouverture, il déplaça sa main sur la hanche de son amie et retourna s'allonger avec elle pour finir leur nuit.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit, un homme d'une quarantaine d'année s'avança et constata que les cinq enfants dormais tous. Il s'éclaircit la voix.''On se lève les mômes !''

Kogoro constata l'échec de son essai, seul la gamine qui portait normalement un sert tête avait réagit, et encore, simplement en se retournant. Le détective souffla longuement, son regard se posa alors sur cette petite fille aux cheveux châtains. Il l'avait déjà vu, mais quasiment jamais entendu. Il ne s'intéressait certes pas du tout à ce groupe de gamin prétentieux qui osaient se considérer détectives. Mais cette fillette l'intriguait, surtout la respiration difficile qu'elle laissait entendre depuis plusieurs seconde. Un moment de panique envahi Kogoro, serait il possible que cette fillette ai des problèmes de santé ?

La respiration de la métisse s'accéléra encore alors qu'un larme coulait sur sa joue. Le détective, pris au dépourvut, s'agenouilla près du matelas et secoua le bras de la fillette.''Eh gamine...Tout vas bien ? Es que tu...''

Kogoro ne termina pas sa phrase, Haibara venait de se redresser sur le lit en un cris déchirant, elle masquait son visage de ses main en répétant des propos incompréhensibles. Avant que le ''grand détective endormi'' puisse réagir, le gosse qui habitait chez lui depuis plus d'un ans se jeta sur la petite fille et la serra le plus fort qu'il pu en lui murmurant de nouveau propos incompréhensibles.

Mouri regarda derrière lui et constata que le cris avait réveillé les autres enfants, il fit donc marche arrière et referma la porte.''...Hum...On vous attend en bas...Dépêchez vous...''

Genta tourna la tête, le mur n'était pas très intéressant à observer juste après le réveil, il se dit donc que puisse que personne ne le laisserait dormir, il valait mieux être le premier prêt pour descendre manger. Son regard se posa alors sur ses deux dernier amis, il trouvait ça étrange que ces deux là qui n'arrêtaient pas de se battre soit en ce moment en train de s'enlacer mutuellement. ''Eh bas...Qu'es que vous faites ?''

Les deux adultes rajeunis se retournèrent immédiatement tout en se séparant. ''C'est juste que A...Haibara a fait un mauvais rêve, rien de plus !''

Genta ne posa pas plus de question et récupéra ses vêtements. Après tout, tout ce qu'il voulais c'était descendre rapidement afin de ruiner les réserve de nourriture de l'hôtel.

Ran remarqua son père approcher de la table qu'elle partageait avec Kazuha et Heiji, la jeune femme avait envoyé son père réveiller le groupe d'enfant il y a quelques minutes, elle ne s'attendait cependant pas à le voir arriver si tôt. Il s'assit à la table et s'adressa à Ran.''La gamine de chez Agasa, elle a des problèmes non ?

Ran eu un moment de surprise avant de répondre.''Ai-chan ? Pas à ma connaissance, pourquoi ?''

''Rien, c'est juste que...Non, elle à juste du faire un mauvais rêve, rien de grave.''

Kazuha dirigea son regard vers les convives assis à la table, Ran ne semblait pas très surprise, à peine plus qu' Heiji, décidément cette petite métisse intriguait la jeune femme. Elle l'avait déjà rencontré une seule et unique fois. Mais jamais elle ne lui avait adressé la parole. Elle avait simplement compris à demis-mots que cette fillette devait beaucoup aimer la science puisqu'elle avait pu effectuer une expertise dans un minuscule coccinelle jaune à l'aide d'un simple ordinateur portable. Heiji avait demandé à la fille Toyama de ne pas s'interroger sur la condition de cette Haibara et Kazuha avait obtempéré. (NDA : Filme 17 si ma mémoire est bonne)

Mais d'une certaine manière, la lycéenne comprenais que tout comme ce gamin à lunette, cette petite scientifique appartenait à un autre monde, un monde qu'elle ne comprendrais jamais.

Le petit groupe d'enfant finit par se montrer, immédiatement, Tout les regard se tournèrent vers la fillette aux yeux rougis, celle-ci avait récupéré son masque habituel, vide d'émotion, vide de toute humanité, mais plaisant à regarder. Haibara détourna le regard, cacher ses ressentis et ses sentiments était quelque chose qui s'apprenait très tôt dans l'organisation, et la chimiste l'avait très vite compris.

Tout les enfants s'assirent en saluant au passage les quatre convives s'étant réveillés plus tôt. Comme prévus, Gaku Iroko et son mari remarquèrent bien vite la présence de leurs invités d'honneur, le couple se dirigea donc vers la longue table afin de prendre les commandes, quand cela fut fait, ils repartirent, mais un petit détective retint Inuko Kaori. ''Excusez moi, mais...Êtes vous sortit cette nuit ?''

Le vieil homme se retourna, un air confus sur son visage.''Non gamin, Pourquoi donc ?''

Conan pointa l'une des fenêtre du doigt avec sa meilleur voix d'enfant.''Cette nuit, j'ai vu une lumière sur cette pente.''

''Je vois.''Le propriétaire rétorqua.''Mais je ne suis pas sortis cette nuit, et puis ce précipice est en bordure de la forêt, comme je te l'ai dit, personne a part moi n'y rentre, et ce n'était pas moi.''

Mitsuhiko s'incrusta dans la conversation. ''C'était peut être un feu-follet Conan, j'ai lu que ça pouvais arriver dans des endroit comme celui-ci.''

''Un feu-follet ?''Ayumi demanda.''C'est quoi ?''

Fier de lui, le petit garçon aux taches de rousseur commença à expliquer.''C'est un genre de petit feu qui n'enflamme rien autour de lui, et il en apparaît parfois dans des endroits comme des forêt ou des marécages. Les scientifiques ont découvert que ça pouvais être une combustion de gaz issus de la décomposition des corps dans un milieu aérobie.''

''Aerobie ?'' Genta demanda, il n'était guère intéressé par la conversation, mais il n'y en avait aucune autre à lancer pour le moment.

La visage de Mitshiko passa du rose pâle au rouge brique en une fraction de seconde. ''C'est...J'ai lu ça dans un livre et je n'ai pas eu le temps de le finir...Alors...''

''Un milieu oxygéné.'' Haibara déclara. Une seconde fois tout les regards se tournèrent vers elle. Elle haussa un sourcil.''Quoi ?'

Ayumi repris.''Mais ce n'est pas grave Mitsuhiko, c'est quand même génial que tu sache autant de chose sur un sujet aussi obscure.''

Malheureusement, le visage du pauvre garçon ne pouvait être plus rouge et conserva donc la couleur qu'il avait pris quelques secondes au auparavant.''Me...Merci Ayumi.''

''En tout cas, c'est sûrement ça que tu as vu hier soir Conan-kun.''Ran declara.  
''A moins que ce ne soit un homme, ou une femme, en route vers le seul endroit où ses problèmes ne le, ou la, suivrons pas...'' Haibara eu un léger sourire

Kazuha eu un rire forcé.''Mais...Qu'es que tu raconte Haibara-chan ?''

La scientifique continua ''Peut être que le malheur et la fatalité du monde poursuivent une jeune femme depuis sa naissance. Peut être que toute sa famille est morte, qu'elle a été rejetée par tous et que la seule solution pour elle, c'est de quitter définitivement ce monde qui la déteste...''

Plus personne ne parlait dans la salle à manger. ''Peut être qu'elle à gravis cette falaise de ses mains, la sueur se mélangeant à ses larmes, elle portait une lampe torche et la pointa une ultime fois vers cet hôtel, elle s'est alors dit qu'elle aurait aimer être la bas, avec une famille et des amis, mais que ces deux concepts lui sont inconnus. Alors elle s'enfonce dans cette forêt, s'allonge sur le sol humide, et sort une pilule de sa poche avant de l'avaler et versant une dernière larme.''

Haibara releva la tête, un petit sourire toujours gravé sur ses lèvres.''Ne me regardez pas comme ça, c'est tout à fait possible.''

''...Je ne pense pas, si quelqu'un cherchait vraiment la délivrance de cette façon, il aurait emprunté un chemin plus simple...'' Conan déclara tout en offrant à la chimiste quelques mimiques faciales afin de lui rappeler qu'ils étaient en publique et qu'aucune petite fille de l'âge qu'elle était sensé avoir n'aurait pu improviser un tel récit et en sourire.

Inuko Kaori toussota et coupa le silence gênant qui s'était formé dans la salle.''Je...Vais cherchez vos commandes, je reviens tout de suite...''


	7. Chapter 7: Visite

**Houla, j'ai mis longtemps à le sortir celui là...Mes excuses les plus sincères...**

 **Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai conscience que l'intrigue peine à débuter, mais ça ne devrai pas tarder, la scène d'exposition est très importante dans cette fiction.**

 **Je doit admettre être plutôt content de ce chapitre 7, c'est la première fois que je réussit une scène romantique (je veux dire, que je peux la relire sans m'arracher les yeux) et je pense que c'est l'un chapitre les plus important en ce qui concerne la scène d'exposition...Vous comprendrez plus tard...**

 **Bref, je cesse de vous importunez, bonne lecture braves gens !**

 **PS: Je ne le dit pas souvent, mais merci à tous pour vos commentaires, vous n'imaginez pas comme c'est motivant de les relire encore et encore...**

Conan jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre, le climat était normal pour la saison et il se dit que la température devait l'être aussi. Il choisit donc de n'emporter qu'une veste légère avec lui, il fut bien vite imité par ses camarade de chambre.

Le petit groupe redescendit l'escalier principal où ils croisèrent Heiji et Kogoro qui s'étaient habiller à peu près de la même façon qu'eux. Kazuha et Ran les attendaient en bas et discutaient activement.

''...ne t'en fait pas, elle est juste un peu étrange quand tu la rencontre, après quand tu la connaît mieux, elle est vraiment adorable !''

''Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je sens qu'elle a des problèmes, a remarqué ?''

Ran haussa les épaules avant de sourire.''Oui bien sûr, je lui ai demandé, mais elle n'a rien voulu me dire, ce ne doit pas être si important. Et puis je pense qu'elle s'est déjà confiée à quelqu'un...''

Kazuha l'imita.''Je pense aussi, ils irons loin ces deux là !''

''Qui ira loin ?''Les deux jeunes femmes se retournèrent vers le groupe et plus particulièrement vers l'enfant en surpoids qui venait de poser une question.

''Personne Genta-kun, tu ne les connaît pas.''

La jeune habitante d'Osaka allait répliquer mais son amie lui fit un signe discret du type «Ne dit rien sinon je t'égorge»

Le couple de propriétaire finit par se montrer, ils invitèrent les vacancier à les rejoindre et empruntèrent une nouvelle fois l'interminable escalier menant au parking, Kogoro lâchât un long, très long soupir.

La vieille femme, Gaku Hiroko, commença à décrire le patelin au groupe.''C'est une modeste petite ville alors ne vous attendez pas à énormément de choses...''Du doigt, elle pointa un bâtiment qui faisait un peu contraste avec le reste de l'architecture de la ville.''Là bas, c'est l'imprimerie et la maison d'édition du journal officiel de la ville. Le bâtiment à été construit assez récemment, c'est pour ça qu'il ne ressemble à aucun autre.'' Le mari de la propriétaire repris.''Le type qui l'a construit s'appel Fumiko Chiwa. Il était lui aussi dans cette fameuse expédition cauchemardesque à Aokigahara. C'était le guide culturel, il expliquait au téléspectateur les pratiques régionales, les croyances, les coutumes...Ce genre de choses...Et par miracle il à survécu. Alors il s'est mis en tête de défier la forêt, comme il le disait. Il voulais devenir garde, comme moi. Mais je lui ai fait comprendre que c'était une mauvais idée. Et depuis il est gérant de ce petit journal quotidien.''

Le femme continua et se pencha vers les détectives boys.''Il n'en a peut être pas l'air dit comme ça, mais il est vraiment sympathique, nous irons le voir plus tard si vous voulez. Vu comme il a parler de vous les enfants, je suis certaine qu'il serait ravis de vous rencontrer !''

Elle se releva et déclara.''Si vous n'avez rien contre, nous pouvons nous séparer pour profiter de l'ambiance du village, je resterais avec les enfants !''

Inuko Kaori hocha la tête.''Alors je prendrais en charge les jeune gens, et Monsieur Mouri aussi si il le souhaite.''

L'intéressé se retourna.''Hehe, Ne vous en faite pas pour moi, je peu me débrouiller seul. Restez plutôt avec ma fille et ses amis...''

''Comme vous voulez monsieur'' Les deux groupe se séparèrent et partirent chacun de leur coté laissant Kogoro seul. Celui-ci regarda un instant autour de lui avant d'exulter intérieurement.

Le détective plongea son regard vers l'est, une légère brise lui faisait face, sa vision était plongé vers l'avenir, son destin était devant ses yeux, et le défenseur de la loi ne se fit pas prier pour aller le déchiffrer, un mot, un seul mot lui était apparu, et déjà son future lui paraissait aussi clair que la typographie des lettres du panneau qu'il admirait depuis plusieurs minutes déjà : BAR

''Je vous offre quelque chose les enfants ?'' Gaku de manda. La seul réponse en tant soit peu perceptible qu'elle entendit fut un cris d'approbation commun de la part de trois enfants sur cinq. Le petit groupe se dirigea donc vers un vendeur de ce qu'une certaine chimiste se plaisait à appeler «Saletés gavés de sucre».

''Vous ne prenez rien ?'', ''Vous manquez quelque chose, ces glaces sont excellentes !'' Genta argumenta. Le garçon tenait une énorme glace dans chaque main et ne semblait pas avoir remarqué l'énorme trace brune que sa sucrerie avait laissé sur le coté de sa bouche.''Non merci.'' Haibara avait été catégorique. La réaction de la métisse n'avait guère étonnée ses amis, tous les trois savaient que la fillette était très réticente à consommer tout les types de mets un peu trop sucrés ou gras, ils en avaient tous déduit que c'était l'une des raison de son aspect maladif, en plus de son teint d'un blanc tout sauf naturel. En revanche, la réaction du petit détective qui les accompagné avait déclenché bien plus d'interrogations au sein des trois vrai enfants. Bien qu'il faisait lui aussi preuve d'une grande maturité, Conan ne crachait pas sur une crème glacée de temps en temps.

''Tu n'es pas obligé de te priver pour moi tu sais...'' Ayumi entendit son amie chuchoter.

''Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu serais la seule à avoir une alimentation équilibré.'' Conan répliqua en souriant. ''Et puis...Ça nous fait un petit instant rien qu'a nous deux pendant qu'ils finissent...''

Le couple se dirigea donc vers une petite plate forme panoramique à quelques mètres de là. La ville dominais tout le paysage au alentour et le gigantisme de l'environnement qui se découvrait sous leur yeux les laissaient sans voix. Finalement, ils s'assirent tout deux sur l'un des bancs. Le détective eu un petit rire.''Il semble je sois constamment sous l'emprise de drogue...''

''Tu sais, ça fait plus d'un mois que ton corps à finit de régénéré toutes ses cellules, donc logiquement, l'Apotoxine ne circule plus dans ton organisme...''La scientifique rétorqua.

Conan réduit la distance qui séparait son visage de celui de son amie. ''Et si je te disais que je ne parlais pas de cette drogue la...''

Haibara l'imita.''Alors je te demanderais de me le prouver, détective.'' Même si quelqu'un les avait espionner à moins d'un mètre de distance, il n'aurais pas pu comprendre leurs propos tant ils semblaient se confondre avec leur respiration.

''Un détective a besoin d'indice pour dévoiler des preuves, en as tu à me proposer ?'' Tout deux étaient de plus en plus amusé par la tournure que prenait les événements, et tout deux étaient aussi impatient l'un que l'autre de voir le dénouement de cette «affaire».

''Le fait que nous sommes tout deux en train de discuter à moins de trois centimètre l'un de l'autre après avoir passé la nuit dans le même lit ne te suffit pas ? Je t'ai surestimer apparemment...''

''Jamais de conclusions trop hâtives, je ne suis pas convaincu par ces indices, il me faudrait quelque chose de plus concret...''

La chimiste rajeunie fut coupée dans l'élaboration de sa nouvelle réplique.''Eh vous deux ! On a finit ! Vous venez ?!''

Les deux soupirèrent.''Je cois que nous allons devoir écourter l'enquête et nous rabattre sur la déduction la plus probable, nous aurons certainement l'occasion de vérifier plus tard la véracité de celle-ci...Mais en attendant, j'attends l'indice principal.'' Une nouvelle fois, la distance qui les séparait fut réduit à néant ce qui ne déplu ni à l'un, ni à l'autre.

''Eh vous entendez ?!''Genta demanda une seconde fois.

Le détective et la scientifique se séparèrent et prirent soin de quitter le banc chacun d'un coté différent afin d'éliminer tout soupçons. La propriétaire frappa ses mains deux fois avant d'expliquer aux enfants et aux pseudo enfants la suite des événements. ''Si vous le voulez, nous pouvons aller rencontrer Fumiko Chiwa tout de suite, à cette heure, il doit être à son bureau et je suis sûr qu'il sera ravis de vous rencontrer !''

''Alors allons y ! Qu'es qu'on attend ?!'' se réjouit Mitsuhiko. Le groupe avait commencé à tourner les talons et à se diriger vers l'imprimerie, mais l'un des enfants était pensif, Genta Kojima en l'occurrence. Le jeune garçon s'interrogeait, il sentait que quelque chose lui échapait. Depuis qu'il avait créé les «Détectives Boys» il en avait toujours été le chef, il avait résolu toutes les affaires grâce à son intelligence hors du commun et à ses incroyables facultés de déduction. Du moins, c'est ce dont il essayer tant bien que mal de se convaincre. _''Non...Ce n'est pas vrai...Je doit arrêter de me faire des illusions...''_ Pourquoi depuis plus d'un ans il ne prenais plus aucune décision ? pourquoi depuis plus d'un ans plus personne ne lui obéissait ? pourquoi depuis plus d'un ans, pourquoi n'était il plus le leader des Détectives Boys ? Que c'était il passé durant cette année ?

Genta remonta dans ses souvenirs. Récemment, lui et son groupe avait résolut quelques affaires, mais quelques mois plus tôt, ils en avait résolut une particulièrement ardu au cours d'une classe verte. A ce qu'il avait compris, cette affaire avait même été contée dans les journaux locaux.

Encore plus tôt, un homme avait tenté de les interviewer, mais sans succès, l'homme en question ayant été retrouvé assassiné. Et encore plus tôt...Encore plus tôt cette fille froide et arrogante avait été invité dans son groupe par Ayumi, son amie d'enfance. Genta n'avait jamais vraiment prêté une grande attention à cette métisse. Certes, comme tout ses camarade de classe, il la trouvait plutôt mignonne et très intelligente pour son âge, mais la froideur de cette fille l'avait définitivement fait comprendre qu'elle ne lui conviendrait pas.

Et encore plus tôt...Encore plus tôt, c'était l'arrivé de Conan dans le groupe.

«Conan»...Ce nom résonnait étrangement dans le crâne du fils des Kojima. Conan Edogawa...Le premier prodige que sa classe avait accueilli. Celui qui avait fait tomber tout les espoirs de Genta qu'en à la possibilité d'un future construit en compagnie d'Ayumi. Celui qui avait fait d'un petit groupe d'enfant un club soudé et populaire parmi leur camarade comme parmi les membres de la police.

Genta fronça les sourcilles. «Conan Edogawa» celui qui avait pris le contrôle des Détectives Boys, celui qui l'avait mis sur la touche, celui qui l'avait rabaisse au point que le fondateur du groupe ne pouvais plus rien dire sans que ses paroles soit moqués par ses camarades de classe.

''Eh bien Genta, tu viens ?''

Le garçon lança un regard mauvais au détective rajeuni qui haussa un sourcil sans comprendre.


	8. Chapter 8: Le rédacteur

**Je m'excuse pour ce retard, mais je pense ralentir le rythme de publication durant les vacances...**

 **Alors, que dire, l'intrigue ''commence'' enfin ! Joie !**

 **Et...Je voudrais remercier ninjagaiden01 qui, malgré la barrière de la langue à pris le temps de m'écrire un message d'encouragement ! Merci encore !**

 **(Par ailleurs, j'en profite pour remercier tout les reviewer, comme ça ce sera fait.)**

 **Bonne lecture braves gens !**

La porte s'ouvrit, derrière celle-ci, le groupe d'enfants aperçu un homme jovial qui devait avoir un peu moins de trente ans, il était habillé d'un pull en laine rouge qui jurait avec son pantalon d'un bleu éclatant, ses cheveux était «coiffés» de la même manière que si son coiffeur avait exercé son art pendant une découpe d'oignon particulièrement larmoyante. Enfin, ses larges lunette rondes mises de travers venait achever le tableau.

Haibara chuchota pour elle même.''Très élégant...''

Fumiko Chiwa saluât prestement la détentrice de l'hôtel avant que son regard ne tombe sur le groupe d'enfant à ses pieds. Il paru reconnaître instantanément les visages qui le fixait. Surtout deux d'entre eux. ''Alors ceux sont eux nos héros ?''

Gaku Hiroko hocha la tête.

''Mais...Mais c'est merveilleux ! Si vous saviez...C'est VOUS qui avez fait connaître mon journal, c'est VOUS qui avez fait connaître ce village, c'est VOUS qui avez sauvé la ville voisine...''

Ayumi s'apprêtait à remercier le jeune homme avant de remarquer que depuis le début il ne s'adressait qu'a deux membres des détectives boys, membres qui, comble de l'ironie, ne semblaient même pas avoir remarqué qu'ils étaient au centre de l'attention.

''Oooh, mais il faut absolument que je vous présente l'endroit, et aussi que...Mais quel malpoli je fait, je ne vous ai même pas servi de quoi vous sustenter...'' Le rédacteur en chef allait quitter le groupe mais une voix féminine le retint.''Ce n'est pas la peine monsieur, nous venons de prendre une glace...''

L'homme se retourna et croisa le regard d'une petite fille aux cheveux noir maintenu par un sert-tête. Il paru quelque peu gêné mais se ressaisit bien vite.''Oh, mais je suis désolé, je ne vous avez même pas vu...Il faut m'excuser, je suis un peu myope...Enfin, je vais vous faire visiter l'endroit si vous n'avez rien contre.''

Le petit groupe acquiesça mais une petite minute après qu'il ai pénétré l'endroit, une nouvelle scission se fit sentir. Une nouvelle fois, les deux adultes rajeunis avaient été séparés de leur amis et les trois véritables enfants se rendirent compte qu'ils était de trop. Genta marmonna.''Pourquoi toujours eux...''

Gaku Hiroko remarqua le malaise des détectives boys, elle s'agenouilla à leur hauteur et essaya tant bien que mal de les réconforter.''Il faut le comprendre, pour une raison qui m'échappe, il s'est beaucoup intéressé a vos deux amis, beaucoup plus que le reste du village en tout cas...Alors forcement, quand il les voit en vrai, il ne voit plus qu'eux...''

Mitsuhiko jeta un coup d'œil en direction de ses deux amis qui disposaient de l'entière attention de Chiwa.

''Bon, eh bien je pense qu'il va falloir vous quitter Chiwa-san, nous devions rejoindre les accompagnateurs de ces enfants ainsi que mon mari.'' La propriétaire expliqua.

Le rédacteur en chef se retourna vers elle.''Ah, je vois...Et bien, je crois que je vais vous accompagner si ça ne vous dérange pas, j'aimerais beaucoup aller voir comment se porte ce bon vieux Inuko...''

Bien que légèrement surprise, la vieille femme accepta la proposition sans discuter, ce fut donc un groupe de sept personne qui quitta le bâtiment. Alors qu'ils approchaient de l'hôtel, Le rédacteur prit la parole.''Alors les enfants, vous allez visiter la forêt ?''

Mitsuhiko secoua la tête.''Non monsieur, nous allons seulement longer la lisière...''

L'homme le coupa.''La lisière ? Donc vous allez bien passer par le petit tunnel dans la falaise ?'' Il pointa une masse rocheuse à peine visible, mais suffisamment atypique pour être reconnu par les victimes de l'Apotoxine. ''Cet endroit...'' Haibara commença.

''Oui, c'est là qu'il y a eu la lueur la nuit dernière...''

Comme si il eu deviner leur pensés, Chiwa repris sur son air jovial habituel.''C'est un chemin très utilisé ici, il permet d'éviter un grand détour pour parvenir au cœur de la foret, et puis, contrairement au reste d'Aokigahara, on ne risque pas de s'y perdre.''

''Attendez...Ce tunnel, ce n'est qu'une partie d'un raccourci ?'' Conan demanda.

''Exactement, des gens d'ici ont creusé un étroit chemin à même la pierre pour circuler sur la falaise, mais à un endroit, il on du miner un tunnel car la pente était trop raide. Ça permet au touriste de rejoindre facilement la plate-forme panoramique pour profiter de la beauté de la région sans risquer de tomber sur un cad...Un cad...''

Genta haussa un sourcil.''Allez y, dites le, on est déjà au courant...''

La même réflexion se fit dans trois esprits : Le passage ne comptait pas de corps...Donc aucun gaz issus de la décomposition de chair.

Donc aucun feu-follet possible.

Donc aucune lumière naturel.

Mitsuhiko prit de vitesse les deux adulte rajeunis.''Mais chiwa-san...Cette nuit Conan-kun et Haibara-san on vu une lumière au niveau de ce tunnel, et nous savons que ce n'est pas Inuko-san...''

Le rédacteur paru quelque peu désemparé avant de rassurer les détectives boys qui avaient commencé à croire à l'explication fantaisiste que la chimiste avait contée la veille.''C'est peut être un chasseur de trésor, il y en à beaucoup dans le coin. On peu trouver toute sorte de chose dans cette forêt, mais pas d'inquiétude, ils connaissent bien le terrain.''

L'explication sembla convaincre les apprentis détective. À l'exception des pseudos enfants qui trouvèrent rapidement une faille dans l'hypothèse de Chiwa. ''Pourquoi un chasseur connaissant bien la région irait fouiller une zone forcement vide de tout corps, et donc de toute richesse.''

Le détective répondit discrètement à la chimiste.''C'est ce que je me demande aussi, cet homme n'est pas clair...''

Le petit groupe ne tarda pas à retrouver la compagnie des jeunes adultes et de leur guide. Ceux-ci s'étaient contenté d'une rapide visite des coins les plus pittoresques du village, mais ils semblaient avoir plutôt appréciés l'expérience.

Prétextant raconter son après midi à son ami, Conan attrapa Heiji par la manche et l'éloigna du groupe. Haibara s'assura qu'aucun enfants n'ai la mauvaise idée de les espionner et s'assit sur une pierre voisine, ne quittant des yeux ni le rédacteur, ni les enfants.

''Écoute Hattori, Il y a quelque chose de louche avec cet homme qui nous à raccompagné, je n'ai pas le temps de tout t'expliquer, mais il semble anormalement renseigné sur moi et sur Ai, et de plus il semble cacher quelque chose...''

Le lycéen s'agenouilla à la hauteur de son ami.''Tu es sûr que tu nous ferais pas une grosse crise de paranoïa. Bientôt tu vas le suspecter d'être un membre de l'organisation venu éliminer ta belle.''

La voix du détective rajeuni démontra un agacement profond de ce dernier.''Je suis sérieux là. Je voudrais que tu garde un œil sur lui, Ai et moi on a déjà quelque problème avec les gamins et il faut les lâcher.''

Heiji se releva et commença à rejoindre le groupe.''Compris Kudo, mais je ne vois vraiment pas ce que tu pourrais lui reprocher à ce type.''

Conan le rejoignit bien qu'en raison de sa taille, ce fut plus laborieux.''Je ne lui reproche rien, sinon de passer son temps à parler de nous, et d'en savoir plus sur moi que Quiconque alors que je le connais à peine.''

Quelques minutes après que les deux garçon aient rejoins le groupe, Ran se décida à le quitter afin de retrouver son père qui avait retrouvé son habitat naturel, le bar. Le jeune femme revint donc avec un détective tout sauf présentable et qui peinait à se tenir debout.

Fumiko Chiwa se précipita quand même vers Kogoro malgré l'épouvantable odeur d'alcool qu'il dégageait et lui le salua prestement, malgré tout l'enthousiasme qu'il laisser apparaître, il semblait évident pour les adultes rajeunis qu'il s'était moins renseigné sur lui que sur eux, se qui les conforta dans leur méfiance.

Finalement, Chiwa saluât le propriétaire de l'hôtel, celui-ci, une fois l'avoir salué à son tour coupa le rédacteur alors que celui-ci n'avait même pas prononcé un mot.

''Si tu es venu me voir pour ce à quoi je pense, tu connais déjà la réponse...C'est non...''

Chiwa baissa les yeux.


	9. Chapter 9: De simples vacances

**Parfait, la règle n°1 des films DC sera accompli ici (spoil)**

 **Sinon...Et bien, rien...Bonne lecture !**

''Je...'' Chiwa commença.''Je...Ne voulais pas venir pour ça, je sais bien que je ne suis pas aptes à vous rejoindre...''Il releva les yeux et retrouva son air jovial habituel.''En fait, je voulais simplement vous accompagner, vous et ces jeunes gents, au moins jusqu'au panorama...''Il se retourna vers le groupe.''Si cela ne vous dérange pas bien sûr...C'est que, voyer vous, j'aimerais beaucoup vous faire découvrir le forclore local.''

Bien entendu, la proposition intrigua les trois véritables adulte, le quatrième étant trop imbibé d'alcool pour comprendre quoi que ce soit. Ran finit par accepter la proposition du rédacteur, bien qu'elle le trouvais un peu directe dans ses sautes d'humeur et que son accoutrement était des plus dérangeant.

Une heure de rencontre fut fixer, le groupe se scinda une nouvelle fois, et les vacancier rentrèrent à l'hôtel. Le repas n'était servis qu'après vingt heure ce qui laissait aux touristes un peu plus d'une heure de libres, quelques groupes se formèrent donc : Kogoro fut envoyer dans sa chambre où il s'écroula sur un lit et ne tarda pas à sombrer dans un sommeil éthylique.

Ran et Kazuha s'assirent dans la salle de repos qui en ce moment était complètement vide de toute âme.

Étonnamment, les détectives boys choisirent de ne pas rester avec leurs amis, ils s'installèrent donc dans leur chambre où chacun s'assit sur son lit respectif.

Enfin, les deux détectives et la scientifique sortirent du bâtiment et commencèrent une discussion qui ne pouvais plus tarder.

''T'avais raison Kudo, ce type n'est pas net, il à l'air de s'être créé un masque pour cacher sa véritable personnalité.''

Haibara croisât ses mains dans son dos comme elle le faisait à chaque fois qu'elle marchait.''Mais c'est un fait, il s'est créer un masque. Mais connaissant son passé ce n'est guère étonnant, après avoir vécu un véritable enfer, personne ne peu reprendre sa vie comme si rien ne c'était passé. On se réinvente donc une personnalité pour cacher ce que l'on à été et ce que l'on à vécu...'' Elle chuchota la fin de sa phrase.''...J'en sais quelque chose...''

Une main chaude vint entrelacer celle de la chimiste, celle-ci sourit au détective rajeunis qui s'était rapproché d'elle.

Une voix les rappelas soudainement à la réalité. ''Bon, si vous n'avez rien contre nous avions une discussion à finir.''

Dès qu'il eu à nouveau l'attention des victimes de l'Apotoxine, Le détective de l'ouest pu reprendre.

(…...)

Les possessions de l'hôtel se limitait ) un petit parc au alentour du bâtiment lui même. Dans ce petit parc, on pouvais trouver un immense pin sous lequel on avait installé quelques tables, et à ces tables, on pouvait habituellement voir des vacancier profiter de l'ombre de l'arbre.

Mais aujourd'hui, il n'y avait à ces tables que trois enfant qui ne semblaient pas vraiment heureux d'être là.

''...De toute façon quoi que l'on face on sera forcement traités différemment.''

Nouveau silence entre les trois enfants, aucun d'eux n'avait quoi que ce soit à rajouter à la déclaration de Mitsuhiko, quoi qu'ils tentaient, ils étaient toujours traités autrement que leur deux «auxiliaires».

''Vous savez, je suis sûr qu'on avait raison pendant la classe de neige, et ils ont du comprendre qu'on avait découvert leur secret, du cou ils nous ont éloigné de l'affaire.''

Ayumi quitta ses deux amis du regard.''Sûrement...Mais dans ce cas, c'est peut être qu'ils avaient une bonne raison de nous éloigner...''

''Mais...''Genta repris après un nouveau silence.''Mais pourquoi auraient ils rejoins notre groupe si ils ne voulaient pas que l'on sache ?''

Mitsuhiko soupira.''Es qu'on leur à laissé le choix ?''

''Il faut...''Le garçon au tâche de rousseur continua.''Il faut qu'on les suive une nouvelle fois...''

''Mais, Ai-chan avait dit qu'il ne fallait plus qu'on essai !''

''Je sais, mais tu pense vraiment que c'est d'eux que les réponse viendront ? Ils cachent quelque chose, ça c'est certain, et je suis sûr qu'ils ont remarqués qu'on cherche à découvrir quoi. Mais je suis aussi sûr que si on le découvre par nous même, ils nous ferons plus confiance.''

L'idée de leur ami travers les esprits des deux détectives boys restants. Pour Genta, l'idée était intéressante, il pourrait reprendre la tête de son groupe et peut être a nouveau faire parler de lui.

Ayumi était plus partagée, si l'idée de découvrir ce que cachaient ses deux amis était plaisante, celle de trahir celle qui lui avait sauvé la vie à plusieurs reprise en mettant la sienne en danger, ainsi que celui qu'elle aimait et qui avait fait de même, cette idée était beaucoup plus difficile à accepter pour la petite fille.

Mais sans qu'elle le remarque, une image se forma dans sa tête, une image sans doute créer par ses souvenirs des jours précédents, uns image difficilement supportable pour Ayumi. Si la fillette avait la veille émit de sérieux doute sur la soit disant non-existence de quelconque relation romantique entre les deux rajeunis, elle ne savait plus trop quoi penser, et surtout, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi, si cette relation était avéré, ses deux amis la cachait au reste du monde.

Elle avait besoin de preuves concrètes, et c'est ce qui la fit accepter la proposition de Mitsuhiko.

''Tout le monde est prêt ?'' Tout le monde acquiesça. Bien qu'un peu nerveux à l'idée de rentrer dans une forêt que l'on pouvait sans problème qualifier d'enfer végétal, le moral était présent au sein de groupe de vacancier et le dit groupe se mit rapidement en marche en direction de la fameuse falaise ayant entraîné tant de discussions.

Le guide et le rédacteur ouvraient la marche, suivit du couple de rajeuni, eu même situés devant les trois détectives boys. Enfin, les trois jeunes adultes suivaient ainsi que Kogoro qui fermait la marche.

Très vite, la lisière de la forêt apparu et son ombre menaçante fit frémir les trois véritables enfants. Pour ne rien arrangé, lors de leur visite de la ville la veille, plusieurs habitants leur avaient parlés des légendes locales, légendes n'étant guère adaptés à l'âge de leurs auditeurs. De ce fait, même après que Kaori leur ai assuré qu'il n'y avait aucune chance de tomber sur un corps en décomposition, et qu'il y avait encore moins de chance de croiser la route d'un Yurei à une dizaine de mètres du premier arbre, les détectives boys choisirent de reporter leur investigation sur leur des amis à plus tard et de se séparer du groupe en s'éloignant le plus possible de la sylve.

Heureusement, ils se rendirent vite compte qu'avancer sans guide était autrement plus dangereux que d'éviter tout contacte avec quelques arbres.

Heiji suivait les consigne de son ami à la lettre, il ne lâchait pas Chiwa du regard. Et plus il analysait son comportement, plus il le trouvait suspect, en tout cas en tant que guide passionné par sa région. Pas une fois depuis le début de la marche il n'avait fait l'étalage de ses connaissances sur la région, de plus, il avait l'air plutôt nerveux.

Finalement, la marche se fit plus difficile, l'angle de la pente s'accentua, et le groupe commença à prendre de la hauteur.

 _''Voici donc ce fameux passage...''_ Conan analysa le chemin sur lequel il se trouvait. Le sentier en lui même était tout ce qu'il y a de plus basique, classique, fait de terre battue avec quelques grosse roches que l'érosion n'avait pas fait disparaître. Plus loin il pouvait constater que le terrain se faisait de plus en plus rocailleux jusqu'à ce que le chemin ne soit constituer que d'une seule et unique plaque de roche. À sa gauche, une barrière de bois sommairement fixé au sol devait plus servir d'avertissement que de réelle protection.

Le groupe avait quelque peu changé de disposition : Ayumi, effrayé par la centaine de mètre de vide à quelques mètres d'elle s'était rapproché du bord gauche de la falaise si bien que son blouson était à présent assez abîmé par irrégularité de la façade de granite. A ses coté, ses inséparables compagnons, Genta et Mitsuhiko qui eux non plus n'étaient pas des plus tranquilles. Les trois enfants continuaient néanmoins à suivre le couple rajeuni de très près.

Le dit couple quand à lui marchait au ralentit. La scientifique métisse, peu habitué aux long exercices physiques, avait peu être un peu trop sollicité son corps et de ce fait, ne pouvait avancé qu'en boitant discrètement. Si son ami avait remarqué le problème, Haibara lui avait défendu d'en parler à qui que ce soit, en revanche elle avait accepté son aide et s'appuyait donc sur lui.

Enfin, les quatre adultes, nullement effrayés par le vide, n'avaient pas changés leur disposition.

Le groupe arriva en vu d'un genre de tunnel creusé à même la montagne, comme on leur avait dit, la pente avait été trop raide pour créer un chemin comme cela avait été fait auparavant, un tunnel d'une trentaine de mètre avait été foré pour permettre aux visiteurs de rejoindre le promontoire panoramique.

Alors que tout le monde s'engouffrait dans le passage, il y eu un faible son, comme si un interrupteur avait été enclenché. Un nouveau son, cette fois ci beaucoup plus fort. De la poussière, le sol qui s'effrite, une vive chaleur, et un souffle destructeur.

En quelque seconde, le tunnel venait de disparaître. Et avec lui onze personne.


	10. Chapter 10: Sous bois

_''Non, ne dit rien... Je me doute de ce que tu vas faire...Tu vas essayer de me convaincre de déposer mon arme, de ne pas faire ce que je ne pourrais que regretter plus tard...''_

 _''…Haibara, pourquoi faut il que tu sois si compliquée...''_

 _''Je ne sais pas Kudo, c'est sûrement une affaire familiale...Mais je t'en pris, prend une chaise !''_

 _''…''_

 _''C'était ironique Meitantei, je peux très bien appuyer sur la gâchette moi même, je n'ai pas besoin que quelqu'un m'aide. La porte de mon laboratoire est ouverte si tu veux, sur la première table à droite tu trouveras ton antidote définitif...''_

 _''Je vois, c'est donc comme ça que tu voudrais que ça finisse, tu termines le travail que tu t'étais donnée, et tu abandonnes ce qui te reste.''_

 _''...C'est une philosophie comme une autre...Mais, je ne vois pas de quoi tu pourrais te plaindre, tu peux récupérer ta taille et ta petite amie, formidable, non ?''_

 _''Haibara, repose cette arme, et on pourras discuter.''_

 _''Mais qui t'as dit que je voulais discuter ? Je veux juste t'éviter de salir tes vêtement avec le sang noir qui coule dans mes veines...''_

 _''Arrête ça ! Tu penses vraiment que ta sœur s'est sacrifier pour que tu abandonnes tout ce qu'elle t'as offert ?!''_

 _''Que me reste t-il a faire ? J'ai rendu ce que je t'ai pris, mais pour tous ce qui sont mort à cause de moi, je ne vois pas ce que je peux faire à part m'excuser auprès d'eux. Maintenant, si tu tient vraiment à regarder, recule toi...''_

 _''Je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça, désolé...''_

 _''Inutile d'essayer de m'endormir, je ne suis pas stupide, j'ai vider ta montre il y à quelques minutes.''_

 _''Écoute moi ! Tout ce qu'on à vécu ensemble, ça ne signifie rien pour toi !''_

 _''Ce n'est qu'une étape dans une vie, tu dois apprendre que même toi tu ne peux pas tout contrôler.''_

 _''Et les détectives boys, et Agasa, et Ran ! Tu as pensé à eux ! Tu compte pour eux !''_

 _''Hmf, Kudo, j'ai enfin trouvé le courage de faire ce que je compte faire depuis mon rajeunissement, alors essai de ne pas tout gâcher. Pour toi c'est peut être une tragédie, mais pour moi c'est une délivrance...''_

 _...clic..._

 _''Attend ! Je suis sûr que...''_

 _''Tututu, essai de respecter ma décision, quand bien même elle n'est pas à ton goût.''_

 _''Eh vous deux ! On vous attend pour...''_

 _''Ran ?!''_

 _''...Désolé...''_

…

''HFFFFF...Hfffff...ffff...''

Conan essaya tant bien que mal de reprendre sa respiration. Il regarda autour de lui. Il pouvais voir le ciel percé à travers l'épais feuillage vert sombre. La faible lumière que l'ouverture tolérait permettait au détective d'analyser ce qui l'entourait. Il était allongé sur un tapis d'herbe haute et de mousse. Sa jambe avait violemment heurté une racine proche. A sa droite, il pu constater que si il avait glissé quelques mètres de plus, il aurait été précipité dans une de crevasse commune à cette forêt.

En tentant de se relever, il eu la désagréable surprise de constater que son bras gauche était couvert de sang, le siens probablement. Il se dit que durant sa chute, il avait du glisser sur l'immense pente rocheuse qui constitué la falaise sur laquelle il progressait quelques minutes au par avant.

Enfin, au pris d'inimaginable effort, le détective rajeuni parvint à se redresser, mais il ne pouvait plus déplacer son bras droit et son dos le faisait souffrir. Par miracle, ses jambes avait été épargnées, bien qu'un peu douloureuse, elles pouvaient supporter son poids et par conséquent l'aider à accomplir son nouvel objectif : Qui d'autre l'avait accompagné dans sa chute ?

L'œil exercé du détective u tôt fait de découvrir un visage connu perdu dans l'océan de verdure, il s'en approcha. Dès qu'il eu reconnu sa scientifique favorite, il se précipita vers elle, sans perdre un instant, il approcha son visage du siens et pu constater qu'elle respirait encore. Après avoir soufflé un long moment, Conan posa une nouvelle fois son regard sur celle qui somnolait en ce moment juste à coté de lui. Son corps était assez mal en point, et le détective déduit assez rapidement que sons amie avait du glisser le long de la falaise de pierre avant de rouler jusqu'à sa position actuelle. De ce qu'il pouvait voir, sa peau ne laissait paraître aucune blessure majeure, mais nombre d'entailles étaient visible sur ses bras et quelques bleus sur ses jambes, son visage avait miraculeusement été épargné, comme si le destin n'avait pas voulu l'abîmé.

''Quand tu auras finit de regarder, tu pourras peut être t'inquiéter de ma santé...''

Conan se releva de la chute qu'il venait de faire.''Un jour il faudra que u m'explique cette manie que tu as de toujours te réveiller les yeux fermés.''

''Et bien je t'expliquerais quand on sera sortit d'ici, c cela ne te dérange pas.''Haibara expliqua en se relevant à son tour. Elle grimaça quand elle fut complètement relevé, la douleur dans sa jambe n'avait pas diminuée avec la chute, bien au contraire.''Quelque chose ne vas pas ?''

''Je ne sais pas, j'ai l'impression d'avoir tous les os brisé et la jambe droite plongée dans un bain d'acide...Et toi ?''

Conan jeta un coup d'œil à son bras ensanglanté désormais caché par son blouson. Il releva ce dernier faisant une nouvelle fois grimacé sa camarade. Bien que celle-ci ai vu bien pire, voir autant hémoglobine sur le corps de la personne qui comptait le plus à ses yeux n'avait rien d'agréable.''Il faut bander, et rapidement...''

''Tu as de quoi faire un bandage ?''

La chimiste sourit, il y à quelques mois, Conan aurait certainement tenté de la convaincre que son état n'était pas alarmant. Mais leur complicité ayant considérablement grandie au point d'être désormais plus que de la simple amitié, le petit détective avait une confiance absolue envers la métisse et ne tentait plus de résister à ses conseils ou ses soins.''Eh bien, bien que je suppose qu'utiliser mon T-shirt te fasse plutôt envie, il fait peut être un peu froid pour moi pour le retirer...''

Ce qui était sûr, c'était qu'en ce moment, le lycéen rajeuni avait tout sauf froid, et son teint rouge brique en était une belle preuve. Il lâchât quelques bégaiements incompréhensibles, puis, après avoir longtemps expiré, il repris la conversation la où Haibara l'avait arrêté.''Je...Vais utilisé le mien, ma veste est assez chaude pour moi.''

La métisse résistât à l'envie de s'exprimer sur les dernière parole de son ami et s'assit sur une roche proche où elle épousseta sa veste et tenta de vérifier ses processions et sa santé. Son téléphone avait disparu, et il était probablement brisé entre deux rocher près du mur de granite à proximité. Celui de Conan était resté à l'hôtel.

Mais elle était confiante, le tunnel s'était effondré alors que les adulte étaient dehors, ils devaient donc être resté sur le chemin ce qui leur permettait d'alerter les secours. Elle et Conan devaient donc simplement se montrer patients.

Alors qu'elle était encore dans ses réflexion, un son familier réveilla soudainement la chimiste.

Elle se figea.

On venait de leur tirer dessus, la balle n'était pas passé à plus d'un mètre de sa tête.

Conan venait de brusquement se relever et regardait autour de lui en essayant de découvrir l'origine de la balle.

Cinq secondes passèrent sans que personne ne prononce un seul mot¨.

''Que...''

Une dizaine de nouveau coup de feu empêchèrent le détective de finir sa phrase. Ce dernier ce précipita vers la métisse qui était toujours aussi perdu, ne sachant où se diriger pour éviter les tirs.

Il l'empoigna par la taille et l'entraîna dans le sous bois.


	11. Chapitre 11: Lettre de l'outre-monde

**Hu !, comme vous l'aurez peut être remarqué, il y a un baisse autant en taille qu'en qualité dans les derniers chapitres d'Aokigahara...**

 **Je pense avoir besoin d'un peu de temps pour retravailler le scenario, et pour retrouver la flamme de la passion ^^**

 **Le chapitre 12 prendra donc beaucoup de temps à sortir (enfin...Sûrement) Et la même réflexion s'applique à Ran's fall, j'ai presque finit le chapitre mais je n'en suis vraiment, mais vraiment pas satisfait et je pense donc le réécrire...Mes excuses...**

 **Pour me faire pardonner, je vous annonce une grosse surprise après la fin de cette fiction, une surprise qui arrivera très vite et qui je pense va vous plaire !**

 **(Et pour confession...Et bien la suite ne tardera pas trop)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

''Tout le monde va bien ?''

Ran s'effondra sur une pierre proche. ''Ça va pour moi...J'étais assez loin du tunnel...Et vous ?''

Heiji fit quelques pas sur le bord du ravin, lui aussi s'en été tiré sans trop de dégâts. Mais il était assez anxieux qu'en à ce qu'il verrait au fond du gouffre quand l'épais nuage de poussière qui flottait devant lui se serrait dissipé.

''Je vais bien...Kazuha ?''

La jeune femme ne répondit pas.

''Kazuha ?''

''Je...''Elle se retourna.''Vous avez entendu ?''

Ce qui restait du groupe de vacancier se tournèrent vers elle.

''Il y a eu comme un coup de feu...''

Kogoro haussa un sourcil et se pencha à son tour près du précipice.''C'est peu probable. C'est sûrement un gros rocher qui vient de tomber.''

Le détective lycéen restant repris.'' Bon, quelqu'un a un portable ?''

Ran leva la main.''Oui, moi, mais on n'aura pas de réseau ici, il faut retourner en ville.''

''Et laisser les enfants de l'autre coté ? Ou même dans la forêt ?''

Il y eu un instant de silence. Il était clair que l'explosion était d'origine criminel. Quelqu'un en voulait au groupe. Il était donc hors de question de se séparer.

Tout ce que les vacancier pouvaient faire, c'était s'asseoir, et attendre de voir si le reste du groupe serait visible une fois le nuage de poussière tombé.

(...)

Les deux rajeunis cessèrent brutalement leur course. La clairière n'était plus visible derrière eux et plus aucun coup de feux ne s'était fait entendre depuis plusieurs minutes.

''C'était quoi ça !''

Tout en reprenant son souffle, la chimiste haussa les épaules.''De toute évidence, quelqu'un qui ne nous aime pas...''

Le couple s'agenouilla. Ils était sur une petite plaque rocheuse de deux mètre de diamètre, le soleil, toujours masqué par la canopée, ne pouvait illuminer les sous bois qui restaient donc dans une obscurité verdâtre. Autour d'eux, un véritable labyrinthite végétal, c'était à peine si Conan pouvait se rappelait la direction de la clairière qu'il venait de fuir.

Pour le moment, aucun des deux n'avait aperçu un quelconque cadavre, et ils ne s'en plaignaient pas.

En détournant le regard, Haibara aperçu ce qui semblait être une petite plate-forme en bois pourrit caché sous une épaisse couche de feuillage.

''Hey...''

Il se retourna.

''En bas, c'est peut être plus intéressant que ce rocher.''

Il acquiesça silencieusement et se releva.

Tout deux sautèrent sur la plaque de bois pourris qui s'affaissa de quelques centimètres. L'onde de choc, bien que très négligeable venant de deux enfants, souleva le tapis de feuille mortes qui s'était formé sur la structure. Conan shoota dans les quelques tas de feuilles restants pour dégager l'entièreté de la planche.

''De la fibre de bois...''Il murmura.

Haibara haussa un sourcil et s'agenouilla. Le détective n'avait pas eu tort.''Reste à savoir comment c'est arrivé jusqu'ici...''

''...et si ça a un rapport avec le malade qui nous à canardé.''

Elle se releva.''Tu pense qu'il y en a un ?''

Il haussa les épaules.''Une intuition, on nous tire dessus, on se sauve dans la direction opposé, et on tombe sur ça. Je ne crois pas vraiment aux coïncidences...''

La métisse rajeunie hocha silencieusement la tête avant de se relever. Malheureusement l'humidité du sous bois la fit déraper et chuter sur la plaque de bois.

Tout en jurant contre ses semelles sois disant anti antidérapantes, elle remarqua quelque chose. ''C'est creux...Il y a quelque chose en dessous.''

''Comment ça...'' Il toqua sur le bois mais ne remarqua rien.'' Attend...''

Le détective fit quelques bons sur place avant de prendre son élan et de brutalement s'abattre sur la structure qui s'éventra sur le coup laissant le garçon chuter à l'intérieur.

La surprise avait fait glisser la scientifique dans la brèche qui venait de se former. Heureusement, il n'y avait à peine plus d'un mettre de vide sous la planche et le couple se releva péniblement.

La cavité qui venait d'être découverte mesurait à peine plus d'un mètre cinquante de haut pour une largeur d'environ inconnue, la lumière peinant à pénétrer l'alcôve.

Conan fut surpris de constater que le sol terreux qu'il pouvait tâter sous sa main gauche ne se sentait pas sous la droite.

Pour tout dire, ce qu'il y avait sous sa main droite l'intriguait, on aurais dit un sac, ou un objet manufacturé fait de matière textiles synthétiques.

Une vive lumière apparu alors depuis le poignet d'Haibara faisant tomber le détective. Il venait de voir ce sur quoi il s'était appuyé.

''Pourquoi faut il que partout où tu passe, on finisse par trouver un corps Tentei-kun ?''

(...)

Le brouillard s'était levé depuis plusieurs minutes déjà laissant les adultes à la contemplation de la falaise. Vide.

Les enfants n'étaient plus visibles, avaient ils été emportés par l'effondrement, avaient ils succombé à l'explosion, avaient ils choisit de rejoindre les adulte par la forêt, personne ne le savait.

''Toujours personne...''Heiji se retourna vers le reste du groupe.''Allez au village, je vais rester ici.''

''Pas tout seul !'' Kazuha se dirigea vers son ami la tête haute.

''Moi aussi je...''Ran commença. Mais son père ininterrompu. ''Non Ran, toi tu reste avec moi et tu m'accompagne au village.'' Il tourna les talons.''Et je t'annonce qu'on y vas tout de suite !''

Le groupe de vacancier se scinda donc en deux, laissant Kazuha et Heiji contempler une clairière en bas du ravin.

La lycéenne soupira. ''Au moins les enfants sont avec les deux guides...c'est déjà ça.''

Le détective fronça les sourcilles.''Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne nouvelle...''

(…)

Au prix de quelques efforts, le couple réussit à sortir de l'endroit, non sans avoir récupéré le sac tape-à-l'œil du défunt. Dès qu'ils en eurent l'occasion, ils ouvrirent le dit sac. Il était complètement vide, si ce n'était qu'il contenait un morceau de papier déchiré. Une écriture manuscrite était visible dessus, malgré la pourriture et l'humidité, on pouvait déchiffrer : _mmes bien ar..vés au cam...ent...sition..._

Une simple bourrasque et le message s'envola.


	12. Chapter 12: Conplications

**Voila EEEEENFIN le chapitre 12, avec un peu de chance, le suite de Ran's fall suivra hehe...  
Bref, j'ai remanier le scenario, sauf pour la fin mais ça devrait passer, enfin bref...**

 **Bon retour en terres de Jukai braves gens!**

Ils marchaient déjà depuis plusieurs heures. Ce n'était sûrement pas une bonne idée de s'éloigner de la clairière qui avait vu leur chute, mais de toute évidence le psychopathe qui les poursuivait ne les lâcherait pas. Il continuait régulièrement à tirer derrière eux, sans jamais être visible. Bientôt une nouvelle clairière fit son apparition dans l'immensité verte de Jukai. C'était apparemment un ancien campement : Trois tentes de grandes tailles gisait éventrées sur le sol humide de la forêt. On pouvait apercevoir quelques kilo de matériel dispersé autour du campement, mais une seul trace de ses habitant, pas un signe de vie, ni un corps décomposé. Le couple fit quelques pas dans la clairière.

Un bruit de craquement, Conan regarda sous ses pieds, il venait d'écraser les reste d'une caméra.

''Bon, on dirais bien qu'on vient de retrouver de vieux amis...'' Haibara souleva un morceau de toile, un vent chaud et pestilentiel s'échappa. Elle soupira.''...Il y a deux squelette la dessous.''

Conan regarda a son tour, effectivement deux corps gisaient sous la tente, encore habillés de leur combinaison de sûreté. Au vu de la décomposition, des os rongés par l'humidité, cela devait faire une quinzaine d'année que ces types avaient passés l'arme à gauche.

''Je crois qu'on vient de retrouver ce qui reste de cette glorieuse émission.''

''«On ?» Je pense plutôt que «Quelqu'un» nous y a conduit.''

Le détective haussa les épaules, il n'aimait pas cette sensation qu'il était tenu par la main. Pas par sa compagne bien entendu, mais par une force invisible et pourtant présente. Et forcément, les coups de feux répétés avaient cessés. Comme si lui et la chimiste étaient sensés ne pas quitter le campement.

Le détective leva les yeux, il ne pouvait plus voir le soleil, il devait être un peu moins de dix huit heure. Et il ne savait toujours pas pourquoi leur mystérieux tortionnaire les avaient conduit ici.

''Vient voir !''

Il se retourna et se dirigea vers son amie.

Cette dernière avait soulevé une autre toile pour dévoiler autre chose qu'un corps cette fois-ci. Il s'agissait plutôt de deux sacs de couchage de bonne facture, à peine humide car protégés par un film plastique. A coté se trouvait un genre de glacière spécialement placé à l'ombre comme pour permettre au denrées alimentaires qu'elle contenait de ne pas dépérir.

''Ça ressemble à une blague de mauvais goût...''

''C'est clair...Mais je pense qu'il y a une utilité à tout ce bordel.''

(…)

Heiji et Kazuha attendaient toujours. De toute évidence ils étaient bien partis pour attendre ici toute la nuit. Ce qui était inquiétant, c'était que Ran et son père auraient du revenir il y bien longtemps. Au fur et à mesure que la nuit tombait l'océan vert changeait de couleur. Il passait à orange, rouge, puis bientôt, le noir complet. De lourds nuages empêchait la lune de fournir un peu de lumière et donnait au paysage un aspect surréaliste.

Une lumière était cependant visible, et elle attira l'œil de Kazuha.

''Là bas...''

Heiji remarqua lui aussi la lueur. Une étincelle orangée au milieu des arbres. Il avait bien pensé à un randonneur, ou autre, mais la lumière était statique et ne correspondait pas au type d'éclairage que donnerait une lampe.

(…)

''C'est complètement stupide de faire un feux au milieu d'une foret Tentei-kun.''

''Mais non, regarde, ceux qui étaient là avant nous l'on fait aussi, et puis je ne vois pas pourquoi celui qui nous a emmené ici nous aurait fournit un briquet si ce n'était pas pour ça.''

Haibara choisit de se taire. Son regard se perdit dans les flammes, elle regardait le brasier crépiter doucement, quelques feuilles volante tombaient dedans et disparaissaient comme avalés par les flammes. Mais l'une de ces feuilles attira son attention.

''Attend !''Elle attrapa l'objet et écarquilla les yeux.''Mais...C'est celui qui s'était envolé ?''

Plus de doute, celui qui les avait conduit ici avait ses raisons.

''J'ai l'impression qu'on nous prend un peu pour des tanches...''

Conan repris sa position de réflexion si particulière et un tantinet ridicule. Effectivement il semblait évident que quelqu'un les avait conduit ici sans se faire voir, sans doute pour éviter tout risque d'être démasqué. Cela impliquait donc qu'il ai besoin d'eux pour une mission hors des cadres légales de l'exploration de foret. De toute évidence, aucun des deux rajeunis ne serait libre avant que le cas soit résolut, il talait donc jouer le jeu de leur tortionnaire.

''C'est Chiwa...''La chimiste baillât.''Je me trompe ?''

''Qu'es qui te fait dire ça ?''

Elle commença à énumérer ses doigts.''Il sait que nous avons résolut une affaire proche d'ici, que nous sommes assez résistant pour survivre au blizzard, donc pourquoi pas à une foret, il faisait partie des membres de l'expédition d'il y à dix-sept ans et pour être honnête il ne me semble pas heureux d'être ici et il avait l'air un petit peu trop insistant à l'idée de nous accompagner.''

''Pas bête.''Le détective haussa les épaules.''Mais tu oublis qu'il était avec nous quand le ravin s'est effondré, tu pense qu'il aurait risqué sa vie à tomber avec nous ?''

''Pourquoi pas...L'être humain est plus complexe qu'il n'y parait.''

(…)

''Heiji, on ne devrait pas !''

''Tu pense vraiment que Ran et son père vont revenir après trois heures alors qu'on a mit trente minutes à faire l'allée ?''

Deux minutes plus tard, les deux habitants d'Osaka posaient le pieds sous la couverture verte infranchissable que constituait la cime des arbres.

Le choix avait été difficile, fallait il tenter de rejoindre la ville et chercher de l'aide, ou plutôt tenter de trouver l'origine de cette fameuse lueur. Le choix s'était donc porter sur la seconde option, le temps pressant les deux jeunes amants.

A peine une minutes plus tard, un premier corps pendu vint frapper le visage d'Heiji qui lâchât un juron. Il avait l'impression de reculer plus que d'avancer en esquivant toutes ces crevasses, et la lumière au loin s'appauvrissait.

C'était bien mal partit.

(…)

Après plusieurs tentatives infructueuses, le bandeaux devant les yeux du détective tomba enfin. Mouri pu constater que lui et sa fille avaient été liés et que plusieurs cordes lui coupait la respiration. Le tout sans pouvoir dire quoi que ce soit, un lien ayant été placé entre ses lèvres, et sans pouvoir rien observer, l'endroit étant trop sombre pour distinguer quoi que ce soit. Seul l'odeur particulière du parfum de sa fille le rassurait.

Ran était juste derrière lui. Enchainé avec lui.

Mais il ne pensait pas se laisser faire une seule seconde.


	13. Chapter 13: Refus

**Heula, ça fait longtemps...**

 **Hum, je vais tenter de me justifier, hrm hrm: Code, dessin, peinture, programmation, moding, cours et...**

 **Et inspiration, je n'avais pas le cœur à écrire** **récemment, et je ne vais pas vous mentir, l'envie n'est pas totalement revenu ^^ Mais bon, j'ai une nouvelle fois réécrit mon scenario et je pense avoir la version final, donc les prochain chapitre d'Aokigahara devraient sortir dans le mois (je ne promet rien) et la fiction se finira bientôt.**

 **Bon bon...Bonne lecture? Oui, bonne lecture braves gens!**

''Bon, finit de rigoler.''

''Hum ?''

Haibara rouvrit les yeux, sans surprise elle était encore en pleine foret, Conan à coté d'elle, et un canon pointé sur son front. Elle leva à peine un sourcil, Le visage de Chiwa, déformé par la colère la fixait, elle et le détective baillant à ses cotés.

''Vous vous êtes assez foutu de moi.''

''Il vous à fallu du temps pour vous en rendre compte.'' Le détective referma les yeux. Ce n'était pas seulement par mépris, mais aussi parce qu'un un rayon de soleil matinal éblouissante.

Haibara se releva péniblement, le dos encore endolori par la nuit de la veille.''J'en conclu que vous venez vous rendre...''

Chiwa releva son arme vers elle qui observa son adversaire comme si il s'agissait d'une table basse.

''Vous avez perdu pauvre tâche, baissez votre arme ou on ajoute port illégal d'arme à feu à votre liste de crimes.''

Le rédacteur retira le cran de sûreté en remarquant qu'il n'avait pas une once de crédibilité.''C'est moi qui dicte les règles, les mômes. C'est moi qui ai un flingue.''

A son tour, Conan se releva en maudissant ses courbatures de la veille.

''Pour résumé, vous nous avez prit au piège dans cette foret en falsifiant un attenta à la bombe, vous avez mit en place un jeu de piste pour nous amener aux indices que vous avez déjà trouvé concernant cette vieille affaire dans l'espoir que nous puissions la résoudre sans que nous soyons des cibles trop difficile à abattre une fois votre trésor retrouvé...''

La scientifique repris.''...Voyant que nous refusons de jouer votre jeu vous décidez de mettre un terme à tout ça et de nous forcer à chercher si on ne veut pas finir avec une balle dans le crâne.''

Chiwa haussa les épaules.''Jusque là vous êtes dans le bon, donc a votre place je...''

Il fut interrompu par la chimiste qui n'avait visiblement pas finit son petit exposé.

''Et vous vous trouvez bien con de pointer sur nous une arme dont vous ne pouvez vous servir.''

''Pardon ?!'' Il eu un pas de recul, laissant au détective le soin de prendre la suite de sa compagne.

''Eh bien oui ducon, si tu tire, toute les forces de police désormais à notre recherche savent où tu es. Et de plus, nous n'avons aucun indice que ton arme est chargée. Si tu tire pour nous le prouver, l'effet sera le même que précédemment et tu te fera coincer comme un crétin.''

Il y eu un petit moment de silence. Finalement, un léger sourire apparu sur le visage du tortionnaire.

''Pas mal les enfants, vous...Vous êtes encore plus intelligents que ce que j'aurais pu penser, ça m'a un peu surpris je dois avouer. Mais vous oubliez plusieurs choses.''

Il leva un doigt.''Tout d'abords, sachez que je détiens la grognasse et son père.

''Ran...''Conan souffla entre ses dents.''Le salopard.''

''Ensuite.''Il leva un second doigt et passa sa main dans son dos.''Il existe bien d'autre chose que des armes à feu dans ce bas monde.''

Tendit que les deux rajeunis contemplait leur stratégie s'écraser, le guide fit tournoyer une lourde machette dans sa main libre.

''ça vous tranche un bras en un mouvement. C'est une menace suffisante pour vous ?''

Conan sentit une goutte sur son front, il n'avait ni ses chaussures, ni sa montre, son plan était tombé à l'eau et il sentait bien que ce n'était pas lui qui allait goutter a la morsure du métal en premier si il ne coopérait pas.

''Donc maintenant si vous ne voulez pas...''Il ne finit pas sa phrase, une grosse pierre venait de lui arracher un cris de douleur. Avant qu'il ne puisse le remarquer, Conan sentit une main se refermer sur la sienne et l'entraîner dans les sous-bois.

''Mitsuhiko ?! Mais qu'es que vous faites là !''

''On vous sauve la vie !''

''Vous êtes surtout complètement fous !''Haibara rejoignit les deux garçon, Ayumi sur sa droite, Genta sur leur talons, et le souffle coupé.

''On a presque rien eu après l'explosion, on a juste glissé pile dans une mare, ensuite on a entendu les coup de feux, alors on vous à cherché, et comme Chiwa criait on vous a retrouvé, alors Genta a jeter un cailloux et on est parti de l'autre coté et...''

''RESTEZ LA !''

Le garçon se retourna.''Il a vite récupéré. Mais il est loin maintenant.''

(…...)

''Hhhh...HhhHHHhhh...''

''Hhhh...On y est...HhhhH...Enfin...Arrivés...''

Heiji et Kazuha effondrèrent sur le plus proche banc en tentant d'empêcher leurs poumons d'exploser. Le répit fut court et ils ne tardèrent pas à se relever. Il fallait qu'ils trouvent de l'aide.

D'un regard, ils s'accordèrent sur leur destination, l'hôtel qui avait vu leur départ.

(…...)

''Conan-kun ! On peu s'arrêter maintenant non ?!''

Le détective stop sa course pour se retourner vers la petite fille. Il est vrai que dans un océan vert comme celui-ci, leur poursuivant aurait du mal à les pister, d'autant plus qu'ils s'étaient arrangés pour courir aléatoirement dans la foret.

Ce qui rendait aussi les recherches de la police plus compliquées mais un problème à la fois.

''Humf...''Il regarda autour de lui.''Bon, on peur peut être s'arrêter quelques minutes pour...''

''Haha, vous êtes là.'' Le groupe se retourna. Haibara évita de peu une lame de machette qui vint se planter dans un tronc juste derrière elle.

''Vous allez me payer cette course bande de...''

''COUREZ !''

Chiwa pesta et maudit son œil gauche, invalidé par le lancé de roc de Genta, celui-ci, en plus d'avoir briser ses lunettes lui avait enfoncer une multitude de morceaux de vers dans la pupille et lui avait briser deux dents. Il fallait croire que le petit gros avait réussit son tir.

Ayumi ne regardait pas derrière elle, elle n'essayait plus que de coordonner ses pas pour ne pas se prendre les pieds dans les racines et autre obstacle. Le visage déformé par la colère de Chiwa hantait encore ses souvenir et elle faisait tout pour s'en détacher.

''FAITES GAFFE ! DEVANT VOUS !''

Elle releva les yeux suite au cris de son aimé. Il était magnifique dans la lumière verdâtre du sous bois, bondissant au dessus d'une crevasse...En tenant la main d'une certaine métisse.

Une seconde, un moment d'inattention, un moment de trop perdu dans cette image traumatisante pour la jeune fille, déjà la l'obscurité se faisait autour d'elle. Les arbres disparaissaient, les roches se faisaient plus hautes, et la petite Ayumi sentit son corps chuter dans l'abysse d'une crevasse, ses deux compagnons, l'aidant à marcher l'accompagnait dans sa chute.

''...Non...''

Le serre-tête rose et la chevelure sombre d'Ayumi quittèrent le champ de vision de la scientifique.


	14. Chapter 14: Chute

**Bon, il s'agit d'un long chapitre un peu moyen, mais je me limite à 15 chapitre, donc je devais le faire de la sorte ^^ mes excuses.**

 **Donc oui, avant dernier chapitre, on s'éloigne un peu de l'ambiance film DC mais bon...Passons, j'espère qu'il saura malgré tout vous surprendre...**

 **Bon, et bien, bonne lecture!**

Conan s'effondra au pied d'un arbre, au bord de la crise cardiaque. Pres d'une demie-heure qu'il courait dans les sous bois, entraînant son aimée avec lui.

''Il est loin maintenant...''Il releva la tête.''Ou sont les enfants ?''

La scientifique tenta de reprendre son souffle. Elle s'effondra à son tour et révélât ce dont elle avait été témoin.

''Ils...N'ont pas réussit à sauter la crevasse...''

''QUOI ?!'

La situation venait de se compliquer. Oh, il y avait peu de chance que la chute ai pu tuer les détectives boys, les crevasse d'Aokigahara étaient peu profondes. Non, la véritable question, celle qui agitait les cœurs des deux survivants, c'était de savoir si Chiwa aiderait les gamins à sortir de là ou non. D'un coté il gagnerait trois otages, de l'autre il perdrait du temps.

La passage d'un nuage au dessus de la tête des deux rajeunis leur fit relever la tête. Il purent admirer une large portion de ciel bleu.

Ils quittaient le sous-bois.

De son coté, Kogoro venait d'arriver à défaire les liens qui entravaient ses pieds. Le problème étant que désormais, ce n'était plus des ruban de tissus qui serraient ses bras, mais de lourds cordages.

Il tira, secoua, frictionna la corde, mais celle-ci tenait bon, même après le réveil de Ran, leurs efforts combinés ne purent venir à bout de leurs entraves.

''Dit moi Heiji...''

''Hum ?''

''Les enfants, quand ils jouent aux détectives...''

''Oui, eh bien.''

''Ils ont bien un genre de badge non ? Ils m'en ont parlé. '

Le jeune homme posa son menton sur ses mains.

''Oui, mais il y a de grandes chances pour qu'ils aient tous les leurs et qu'ils ne fonctionnent pas sous cette épaisseur de verdure.''

''Eh bien...''Kazuha ouvrit son sac. En fait ils m'ont demander de les garder pour ne pas les faire tomber et les perdre.''

Le «grand détective de l'ouest.» n'esquissa aucun sourire.

''Dans ce cas, aucun d'eux ne dispose du siens et il est inutile de les appeler.''

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de la jeune Osakienne. Le genre de sourire qu'on a quand on s'apprête à prouver ses capacités.''Justement coco...Conan-kun et Haibara-chan ont les leurs, a aucun moment ils ne me les ont proposé. Je crois honnêtement qu'ils se fichaient de les perdre.''

Heiji ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais fut coupé par son ami qui lui mit les yeux sur une carte accrochée au mur qu'elle analysait depuis leur arrivée à l'hôtel.''

''Certaines zones de la foret ne sont pas aussi denses que ce que l'on peut voir. Regarde là...Ce n'est pas l'endroit idéal pour aller attendre des secours selon toi ? Si ils ont prit connaissance de la carte, tu peux être certain qu'ils sont partie par là les deux amoureux.''

''Où ? Là tu veux dire ?''

''...Oui, une vieille station d'épuration désaffecté. Ils se sont forcément réfugiés là.''

Kogoro, à peine libre toisait son interlocuteur du regard, cherchant toute trace de culpabilité.

''Se réfugier de quoi exactement.''

Kaori eu un petit rire. ''Venant de la fille d'un grand détective, j'aurais espéré mieux.''

Remarquant qu'il n'amusait personne, le guide repris un air sérieux.

''Vous n'avez jamais été exposés à une explosion ? Je peux vous dire que ce à quoi vous avez assisté n'en est pas une. C'est une reproduction raté, tout au plus.''

Les deux citadins ouvrirent de grands yeux.

''Pardon ?''

Les deux enfants-adultes continuèrent leur marche en silence. Ils ne pouvaient en aucun cas retourner sur leurs pas, et même si ils s'y risquaient, il ne retrouveraient jamais la crevasse qui avait vu disparaître leurs amis.

Ils descendaient alors une petite colline d'herbe haute, les arbres se faisait plus rare et le soleil les éblouissait enfin.

Alors qu'Haibara relevait la tête, une petite tâche grisâtre attira son attention.

''Là...''

Elle fut coupé par une petite sonnerie reconnaissable entre mille. Le badge des détectives boys, brisé, coupé en deux, noircit de terre et de sang, perdu dans la poche de Conan, mais toujours fonctionnel, à la grande surprise des deux rajeunis.

''Ça vient de Mitsuhiko.''

''Ils sont bien sortis de la crevasse donc...''La scientifique eu un soupir satisfait.

''Allo Mits...Hattori ?!''

Elle leva un sourcil.

''Hein ? Une station dés...''Il regarda dans la direction indiquée par la métisse.''Ah oui, on est juste à coté je crois...''

''Parfais Kudo, on a déjà appelé la maréchaussée si tu voix ce que je veux dire. On se retrouve là bas !''

Le détective raccrocha. Il se retourna vers son amie qui avait mystérieusement quitté sa place. Ils se trouvaient tout deux dans une pièce singulière puisqu'il s'agissait d'un genre de réserve pleine a craquer d'objet diverse, ça allait de la maquette d'avion à l'album photo en passant par une collection visiblement très coûteuse de bibelots anciens.

La jeune femme se retourna, un genre de statuette entre les mains, elle arborait une expression circonspecte.

''Enfin Mouri, je ne peux pas croire que vous n'ayez pas remarqué ça !''

''Eh bien si, je vous le dit. Je n'ai rien vu.''

Les deux hommes suivis de Ran progressaient à travers les sous bois, ils s'étaient, eux aussi mis en marche en direction de la station d'épuration.

''Je récapitule, Chiwa nous aurait piégé en plaçant des charges ne disposant que d'une très faible puissance explosive. Il aurait de ce fait fait s'effondrer un pan de montagne déjà fragilisé la veille, fait explosé une grenade flash et prit les enfants en otage...Et pourquoi ?''

Le guide haussa les épaules, il répondu d'une voix mal assuré. ''Une rançon...Sans doute...''

''Hmf...'' Le détective se renfrogna.

Après avoir descendu la petite colline verdoyante bordée d'arbres et de buissons, le couple contourna une mare, un effondrement de mur et passa au dessus d'un grillage rouillé.

De la cour où ils venaient d'arriver, ils avaient une vue panoramique de l'endroit. Un immense bâtiment tenait encore debout à leur droite, un hangars plus petit à leur gauche. Adjacent la première structure, un haut réservoir semblait ne pas avoir trop souffert. Enfin, un plus petit, lié à un cour d'eau brunâtre semblait avoir été dévoré par la végétation il y a longtemps de cela.

''...Bon...il ne reste plus qu'a attendre les secours...''

''Il faudrait qu'ils envoient un hélico chercher les gosses si Chiwa ne les a pas sortit de là.''

Conan approuva.''Profitons du temps qu'il nous reste pour monter là haut,'' Il pointa le réservoir du doigt.''ça nous rendra plus visible.''

Ils se mirent en route, le soleil couchant dans leur dos.

''Papa, on ne devrait pas trop s'éloigner de la falaise non ? Si les autres envoient des secours ce sera là bas, non ?''

''Je ne compte pas laisser le crétin qui a mis nos vie en danger s'enfuir impunément.''

''Chut.''Le guide fit taire les deux citadins, ces derniers lui firent de grands yeux.''Quelqu'un approche !''

En effet, en tendant l'oreille, un bruit de pas était perceptible, il semblait même se raprocher. Après quelques seconde d'attente, Kaori bondit hors des fourés et plaqua l'un des inconnus au sol, l'autre hurla de frayeur.

Il y eu un moment de silence pesant.

''...Vous ?!''

Heiji et Kazuha venaient de prendre place dans un hélicoptère dépêché pour l'occasion par les forces de polices. Leur renommés les avait suivit et dans tout les cas, ils se devaient de prodiguer de précieux conseils aux hommes d'armes. La jeune Osakienne alluma une fois de plus le badge afin d'indiquer leur situation aux deux survivants. Comme elle s'y attendait, ce fut une voix déformée par la distance qui lui parvint difficilement.''...Ou..i...Nous so...mmes s...gr...d reserv...''

''Ai-chan ? C'est toi ? Vous êtes sur une grande réserve ? On va vous récupérer là, on arrive en hélico.''

''Un res...voir, on vous att...''

Kazuha n'entendit pas la fin de la phrase, seul un hurlement suivit d'un crépitement atteint ses sens.

La scientifique s'effondrait sur le sol bétonné de la petite plate-forme où elle se tenait. Elle maintenant fermement sa main gauche dans une expression de douleur indescriptible. Conan se retourna sur le coup pour découvrir son amie tentant découvrant quasiment en même temps que lui une machette de plus d'un mètre plantée dans la paume de sa main et ayant pénétré le métal rouillé sur laquelle elle s'appuyait quelques seconde plus tôt. Derrière Haibara, il devinait la silhouette de Chiwa, il venait de monter l'immense échelle rouillé qu'ils avaient du emprunter et venait de réussir un magnifique lancé de son arme qui avait traversé la main de la chimiste manquant de lui sectionner trois que le sois-disant guide se rapprochait dangereusement de la métisse, Conan couru vers elle et prit le parti de faire bouclier de son corps exercice délicat puisqu'il mesurait deux fois moins que son agresseur et que Chiwa n'avait qu'a attendre pour que la scientifique se vide de son sang.

Finalement, c'était plus Ayumi que menaçait le rédacteur, celle-ci, transit de peur et pleurant à chaude larme était maintenu contre son détenteur par une poigne d'acier, une lame sous la gorge et un canon sur la tempe.

''Haha, et bien...On vous offre un travail et vous préférez fuir ?''

En temps normal, Conan aurait préférer gagner tu temps, mais il ne pouvait se le permettre cette fois ci. Ses pensés fusaient en tout sens et aucune ne lui convenait, toute sa concentration fuyait dans le visage déformé et blanc profond de son aimée.

Chiwa s'appuya sur la barrière interne de la citerne faisant grincer celle-ci.''Après tout, je n'ai besoin que de l'un de vous deux.''

La rouille, mêlé au poids de l'unique adulte présent, et enfin aidé par la machette planté dans celle-ci faisait se tordre la rambarde. Desserrant les dents, son amie lui fit un signe discret alors que ses yeux commençaient à se fermer.

Mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à faire ce qu'elle demandait, il y avait un autre moyen...

Haibara lui adressa un ultime sourire alors qu'elle poussa du plus fort qu'elle pu sur ses jambes.

Le temps se figea devant le détective. Chiwa basculait, léchant Ayumi dans le vide en tentant de récupérer son équilibre, Haibara chutait, elle aussi, la barrière venait de céder et la lame était toujours couverte de sang dans la paume de la chimiste.

Il plongea.

Haibara tenta ouvrir les yeux, sa chute venait d'être stoppée, elle ne savait pas par quoi, mais elle se doutait que ça avait un rapport avec ce bras qu'elle ne sentait plus. D'ailleurs elle ne sentait plus grand chose en fait. Elle était couverte de sang, d'hématomes, de poussière et d'écorchures. Elle n'entendait plus grand chose, et quand à dire ce qu'elle voyait, il s'agissait de ce qu'elle avait toujours adorer voir. Un visage connu, souriant malgré l'effort titanesque.

''Tu n'es pas encore morte. Et d'ailleurs il n'y a aucune raison pour que ce soit le cas.''

''...Non...''Elle pensa.''Il n'y a aucune raison.''

Ses yeux s'injectèrent de sang, sa mâchoire claqua et elle rouvrit les yeux. Conan la maintenant par le bras, il avait sans doute raté ce qu'il avait désirer faire puisqu'il avait, sans doute par accident retirer la machette, cisaillant de ce fait le bras de la chimiste. La barrière sur laquelle il s'accrochait s'était décroché sur une dizaine de mètre et le prochain pilier de celle-ci ne tarderait pas à céder. Ayumi s'était accrochée quelques barreau plus haut et continuait de pleurer. Enfin, un poids tirait sur la jambe de la métisse.

''Haha ! Raté les gosses !''

Sa remarque, si elle était justifié n'en était pas moins ridicule, il se balançait à vingt mètre de haut, au dessus d'une eau noirâtre jonché de cadavre d'animaux et s'accrochait de toute ses force à la jambe de celle qu'il imaginait déjà morte.

Un nouveau barreau céda.

Tout le groupe hurla et la machette bascula d'environ un mètre.

Ai contempla son œuvre, elle se dit qu'elle était certainement la personne la plus stupide de tout temps mais que pour une fois, ça valait la peine. Elle grimaça et fit sauter l'arme jusqu'à sa main valide.

Chiwa ouvrit de grand yeux avant de sentir l'épaisse lame sectionner son avant bras.

Ayumi, elle, n'entendit qu'un léger «plouf» quelques dizaine de mètres plus bas.


	15. Chapter 15

**Voici ENFIN la fin de cette fiction. Comme souvent avec mes fins, elle n'est pas parfaite et demande de relire les premiers chapitre pour la comprendre pleinement...J'espère qu'elle vous plaira quand même!**

 **Sinon...Une suite est prévus (joie!) mais elle est très particulière à écrire (j'en ai déjà fait un dixième) et prendra donc beaucoup de temps à sortir.**

Après une dizaine de minutes d'efforts, Conan finit par remonter le long de la barrière pour finalement agripper à la structure bétonnée de la citerne. Il tira une dernière fois sur le bras de son amie en grimaçant face à la teinte rouge de tout son membre et la l'horrible blessure d'Haibara dont un des doigt ne semblait plus lié au reste de sa main que par un mince morceau de peau. Son visage, déjà très pâle était aussi blanc que ses yeux le devenaient avec les secondes qui passait et elle semblait avoir des difficultés à coordonner ses mouvements.

Une fois allongée au sol, le détective fit son possible pour lui faire un garrot au niveau du poignet, après avoir aidé machinalement Ayumi à revenir sur la structure. La petite fille pleurait à chaude larmes et devait sentir une énorme culpabilité peser sur ses épaules.

Alors que la situation de la métisse semblait se stabiliser, il demanda d'une voix ferme.

''Ayumi, où sont restés les autres ?''

Entre deux pleures, la fillette tenta de reprendre son calme.'' Ils sont restés dans la crevasse...Chiwa ne m'a que sortie moi...''

''Il n'est pas mort...D'ailleurs...Vous devriez...le récupérer...''

Les deux enfants se retournèrent vers la scientifique qui ouvrit une paupière.''Je lui ai juste envoyé le plat de la lame dans le visage...Il à lâché plus par peur que par nécessite si vous voulez mon avis.''

''Ce que je veux pour le moment c'est que tu te repose.'' Conan eu un petit sourire. Il se pencha cependant au dessus de la citerne et ne remarqua personne. Ni dans la cuve, ni sur une vielle échelle de l'autre coté de la structure bétonnée. Rien.

''Ha...Plus jamais de voyage...Finit...'' Genta finit par atteindre le grillage où l'attendait son ami tout aussi exténué, après avoir réussit l'exploit de remonter hors de la crevasse, ils avaient courus jusqu'à ce qui ressemblait le plus à un bâtiment humain et qui s'avérait être...

''Une station d'épuration ? Ici...Étrange...Mais si tu veux mon avis ils sont là bas.''

''Il va encore falloir courir ?'' Genta soupira.

Les deux garçons firent quelques pas à l'intérieur de la zone désaffectée quand Mitsuhiko releva la tête. Il venait d'entendre un bruit singulier.

De leurs côté, Heiji et Kazuha survolaient ce qui ressemblait à des ruines d'usine. L'endroit où leur rendez vous avec les survivant était prévus. Il était d'ailleurs aisé pour le détective de remarquer la présence de trois individus tout en haut de l'un des bâtiment.

Un deuxième hélicoptère commença la manœuvre pour se poser au centre de la cour intérieur.

''Tient...Ils descendent vite les policiers ici.''Genta fit un signe à son ami et lui montra du doigt une silhouette qui venait de sortir d'un bâtiment.''ça fait plaisir à voir''

Le sang de Mitsuhiko se glaça. ''C'est Chiwa débile ! Cour !''

Genta obtempéra et considéra que ce monde était injuste avec ceux qui avaient de petites jambes.

Le criminel se savait découvert, il se rua vers la structure où venaient d'entrer les deux enfants. La situation était tendu mais il s'était préparé si longtemps pour ce moment il fallait à tout pris qu'il réussisse à s'échapper, et il avait plusieurs plan pour cela.

Il enfonça la porte qui venait de se fermer et analysa la pièce. Personne. Mais le manque de lumière et le stress ne lui permettait pas d'effectuer une analyse approfondie.

Mitsuhiko fit un signe de doigt à Genta, caché derrière un autre baril vide. Ils avaient tout deux entendu les pas précipités derrière leur agresseur, Dès que la porte s'ouvrit, ils sortirent de leur cache et braquèrent leurs lampes portatives sur Chiwa qui fit un pas en arrière en pestant. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas les force de l'ordre qui venaient d'ouvrir la porte, mais deux hommes et une jeune femme complètement perdus face à la scène qu'ils observaient. Ran fut la plus rapide à réagir en tentant d'envoyer son talon dans le buste de l'homme qui esquiva sans problème le coup. Il lui attrapa la jambe, la fit basculer et sortit une nouvelle fois son arme de son manteau. Il la pointa sur la première cible à porté de vu. Kogoro Mouri.

Inuko recula.''Chiwa, tu n'as aucun meurtre sur les bras et tu peux conserver ça...N'essaie pas de...''

''Aucun meurtre ! Raté. La gamine est déjà morte à l'heure qu'il est mon pauvre. Et mes espoirs avec.''

Le guide fronça les sourcils.''Ces gens n'ont rien fait de mal. Tu ne peux pas...''

''Je n'ai plus rien à perdre.''Sa voix se brisa.''Ça fait ds années que j'attends ce moment, et vous avez tout foutu en l'air ! Si je dois mourir, je vous emmène en enfer avec moi !''

Une larme coula de son œil.

Mouri fit un bref mouvement de coté, révélant les phares de l'hélicoptère qui venait juste de se poser à quelques mètres de là. Profitant de la confusion de Chiwa, il fit un rapide mouvement jusqu'à lui, lui donna un violent coup de coude dans la cou et récupéra son arme qu'il déchargea en un geste.

Ran bondit sur l'agresseur et le fit basculer sur les genoux avant de lui faire un clé de bras.

L'homme hurla.

Haibara fermât les yeux.

Son souffle se calma.

Ses pensés devenaient floues.

''...Va mieux ?''

''E...cupérer t...ses doi...''

Heiji, Kazuha et Ran patientaient dans la salle d'attente. Ils n'étaient gèrent jouasses mais seul Ran montrait des signe évident d'anxiété. La porte à quelque mètres d'eux s'ouvrit sur un jeune garçon.

''Elle va mieux...''

Le petit groupe soupira.

''Mais ils ont faillit lui faire perdre un doigt, elle aura du mal à récupérer l'usage de tous.''

''Tant qu'elle va bien.'' Ran eu un sourire.''Mais je suis vraiment désolé pour elle que tout se passe durant les vacances que j'ai préparés...''

Kazuha mit une main sur l'épaule de son amie.''En tout cas, moi ça ne m'empêchera pas de revenir si tu prépare les prochaines.''

Les deux jeunes femmes commencèrent à discuter, s'éloignant petit à petit des détectives.

Heiji s'abaissa à la hauteur de son homologue. ''Dit moi ce que t'as sur le cœur...''

''Quand j'étais au post faire ma déclaration...Je pense avoir remarqué quelque chose.''

Le détective de l'est leva un sourcil.

''Inuko Kaori...''

Conan baissa la voix.''...N'existe pas.''

Kogoro plaça les clés dans l'emplacement qui leur était dédié. Il mit le contacte, alluma le moteur et fit rugir la petite voiture.

Les enfants firent un signe à au couple qui les avaient hébergé durant ces deux semaines de vacances passés à deux doigts de l'enfer.

Le véhicule prit un visage, puis un autre, s'éloignant petit à petit.

''...Le gamin a compris.''

La vielle femme se retourna.

''Mais je ne pense pas qu'il dira quoi que ce soit...''

Il fit un nouveau pas en direction de la foret.

''Je ne crois pas que cette foret lui donne envie de briser le secret...''

''Et la police.'' La tenancière rétorqua.''Elle a remarquée quelque chose ?''

''Oui. Elle sait probablement tout. Mais je les avait achetés...Il y à vingt ans si je me rappels bien...''

Il ferma la porte et lança un dernier regard à l'océan de Jukai.

''Quand on m'appelait encore Kane Ywako...La dernière victime d'Aokigahara...''

 **Bon...Voila.**

 **Merci à tout les lecteurs de cette fiction, à tout ses commentateurs, à tout ceux qui l'ont aimé, à tout le monde! Et...CoAi FTW?**


End file.
